Imaginary World (Choro Enyi)
by SOAPED
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it was like to wake up in fresh, green fields of vivid flowers? Who am I? Where am I? Choro Enyi? Is that a town? Did I die? What is this feeling? What is my name? Who are my parents? What is my identity? I don't know... but you'll have to read this book to find out... Bastards... (Vote on Wattpad @SOAPED)
1. Chapter 1 Imaginary World

Have you ever imagined what it was like to wake up in fresh, green fields of vivid flowers? Forgetting all stress and smelling the fresh outdoors, as the sun rays slap against your face as your opening your eyes. Your blinded by the light for a short amount of time, then suddenly your in a field with all sorts and sizes of trees. Your still lying on your back as you see long tree branches at the corners of your eyes.

You finally sit up panicking for a little bit trying to remember what just happened and where the heck you are. Your breathing very rapidly as you try to remember. The world your in is very similar to Earth's nature and beauty, so you _think_ your in Earth still. You calm down and decided to get up hopefully thinking you would retrieve your memories soon.

When you stand up you get light headed for standing up too fast. As you close your eyes for being light headed, your side hurts and it feels like liquid is surrounding it... almost like blood. You gasp out in pain, and you start to gain your memories. It's dark and your running as your hand is clutched on your wounded side, leaves and sticks scraping across your skin, that is covered in blood, fore head is drenched in sweat. Your terrified.

You finally open your eyes, and your back in that field. No pain. No sweat. No fear. You look down at your side. There's nothing there. But _how_? Those memories are coming back. Almost like a vision. What the heck just happened? You think your hallucinating, so you just shake it off.

You actually look around first not moving your feet. Just rotating your head in all your directions. Not sure if it's safe or not, your thinking it's an illusion. Knowing you, you'll think there are booby traps, if you step one foot from the spot your in.

Forgetting your serious trust issues, you step your bare foot in the grass, as the wind blows, and the trees swing violently above you.. Which scares you because the place was so calm and still, because you didn't even know wind blew in this place.

You continue walking. Just walking, till you found something useful in this stupid place, you thought.

The wind stops, till it's just at a light breeze. Not feeling the wind, you hear something else. Almost like a stream.

"Water?" Your soft voice whispers.

You sprint toward the, _hopefully_ water sound. It feels like your feet haven't touch grass in awhile, the vivid colored flowers swept across your feet, as the wind picks up, you continue to sprint towards the _hopefully _water sound while the wind is kissing your face.

_**(Vote on Wattpad! SOAPED)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Water? Hopefully

_**"Water?" You whispered.**_

You sprint toward the, _hopefully_ water sound. It feels like your feet haven't touch grass in awhile, the vivid colored flowers swept across your feet, as the wind picks up, you continue to run towards the _hopefully _water sound, while the wind kisses your face.

You don't believe what your seeing. Everything feels so real, so you can't be dreaming. It was a stream. A resplendent stream. It was so bright and vivid. It was so vivid, it was almost glowing. Glowing so bad it hurt your eyes. There were different shades of water, that looked fake. Clear, baby blue, navy blue, and blue! It took some seconds to adjust to the bright colors.

Colors not even on the rainbow.

You looked down at the vivid, reflection of the water, observing yourself. You even forgot what you looked like. You had big cocoa brown eyes, dark, brown, straight hair, that fell just a little pass your shoulders. Just a few strands of hair poking out from the top of your head. But you just left it, because you didn't really care about your appearance. You had a necklace with a blue crystal, shaped like a rain drop around your neck. You didn't really pay attention too it. It didn't even give you any lost memories.

You just realized you were a girl.

**_(A/N : Sorry to interrupt, but what she looks like, is the book cover for now, but with cocoa brown eyes. I will pick a book cover soon. If I already did and your late, she looks like my profile pic/avatar. Also the chapters get longer, as you continue to read.)_**

You splashed some water on your face, destroying the reflection on the surface of the water. The water was so cold, it felt really good. You continued to stare at the water. Thinking about one thing.

"Should I even drink this?" You sighed.

You just held the mixed colored water in your hands, just staring at it. It remained mixed colored in your palms. I mean, c'mon, what kind of water is blue? This has to be fake, but it feels so real, buy why? It has to be chlorinated... But why would chlorine be in a stream? All these thought were annoying.

So you decided to take the risk, and raised your hands to your lips. You took a sip, and was immediately relieved. It was the best water in the world... well in this _world_. The way the water slipped down your throat, it was so cold, and refreshing. You wonder if it remained mixed colored in your stomach. But that'll be silly.

Say you haven't had water in 3 days, stranded on a desert. Then you receive fresh filtered water from a fridge. That's what it feels like. Amazing.

You've had enough water, so you relaxed for some minutes, looking at the beauty of the stream.

You have never got a chance to look at your clothing. You have white bandages for under clothing, white bandages around your wrist, and a cut off sleeve black 'V' neck, baggy tank top, revealing your shoulders. You had white bandages on your ankles, but your feet were bare. For bottoms you have ripped black, baggy shorts, that went to around mid-thigh length.

You didn't care what you had on, you were only focused on one problem...

_**(Vote on Wattpad! at SOAPED)**_


	3. Chapter 3 My point Of View

_**You didn't care what you had on, you were only focused on one problem...**_

"Where the heck am I?" I said loudly, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I am utterly confused. It was getting annoying, I have to do something. As I was sitting in the grass, I noticed something. There was not one bug I've seen. Not a fly. Not an ant. That's really strange, i'm terrified of bugs, and it always seems like they are around me. Enough thinking, I better get moving.

I stood up, and checked my surroundings, but this time moving my bare feet, across the grass. I don't remember anything, how did I get here? Should I call for help? I looked down the stream. It was pretty long, that I couldn't see the end. I decided to follow to the end the stream.

Walking. Just walking... somewhere. I have no destination, but I will look for someone or something for help.

It seems like I've been walking for an hour, walking. Just walking... somewhere.

I look up at sky. Wow. I'm surprised it's not blue, purples, pinks, and dashes of red across the sky, and all the other girly stuff. It's just a blue normal sky, with white poofy clouds. Depending on where the sun is, i'm guessing it's around 3:00...

Splashing noises were heard near the stream.

I immediately got low near a large rock, into a defensive stance, as I looked slowly over the smooth, large rock.

It was ducks... at least I think they were ducks. They were splashed with color, so colorful. Why is everything so girly here? It was a momma duck, followed by,

"One, two, three, four, five, six baby chicks." I pointed out.

I immediately paused.

The word "momma", echoed in my head. Momma. Mommy.

"Mom." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Suddenly a memory flashed in my head, it was blury, I could'nt see anything.

**FLASH BACK**

**"Mom, what's happen-", she instantly cut me right off.**

**"Just hide here, sweetie it will be just fine." She said calmly.**

**"But-"**

**"I promise, I will be okay", my mom said as she smiled.**

**I was panicked until she smiled. That big smile always made me happy. All I wanted was to see my mother smile, and I knew everything would be alright.**

**But I guess that was wrong.**

**All I remember was glass shattering, and my own mother being killed right in front of my eyes.**

**Blood.**

**My mothers blood splattered all over my face. I couldn't help it, I whimpered a little bit, as tears ran down my face.**

**My mom is dead.**

**"Mom", I said as I whimpered.**

**Immediately****, I put both hands on my mouth. He heard me. The man with the all black mask, only revealing his black, pearl eyes, walked towards my direction. I could see him through the closet openings. He knew I was there.**

**I had to act and think fast. As he opened the closet, he didn't expect me to be on the floor. I quickly slipped through his legs. I wasn't quick enough, apparently because ...**

***sling***

**He sliced me right in my side, blood all over the wall, as I ran out the back door. I gasped out really loudly, from the pain in my side. I heard foot steps behind me, so I knew he was chasing me. I ran right through the woods, tripping over sticks, and other things I didn't have time to look at.**

**As I ****clutched ****my side, feeling all this liquid. It was blood, as the moonlight shined against my now covered blood hand. It hurt badly, I couldn't feel that side of my side anymore. I've never felt any pain this badly before.**

**I couldn't hear foot steps anymore, so I stopped running, thinking I lost him.**

**I was breathing hardly, as I fell down to my knees, in the middle of the woods, still clutching my side, gasping in pain. It was stinging ****_badly. _****I lied down for a bit. My vision, getting darker, every time I blinked.**

**Blinked once... I can't move.**

**I can't even force my self to move. Blinked twice... The corner of my eyes turning darker...**

**I need to move! Blinked again, my eyes instantly went pitch black . The last thing I saw was the moon. That big, bright moon.**

**Did I just die?**

**(Vote on Wattpad! At SOAPED)**


	4. Chapter 4 Nico!

_**I need to move! Blinked again, my eyes instantly went pitch black . The last thing I saw was the moon. That big, bright moon.**_

_**Did I just die?**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I blinked a little as I opened my eyes. I'm back here again, but _how_? It felt so real. I felt a tear on my cheek, and wiped it off quickly with my wrist.

I stood up completely from the rock, and decided to walk pass the multi colored ducks as, the baby chicks quack multiple times when they cross the stream.

As I continued to walk down the stream for another 30 minutes , I noticed something.

"Apple trees?" I said utterly confused.

Where I used to live you rarely even see trees and plants. My mom told me all about nature, and how they grew. She read me the book "Johnny Appleseed", and showed me a lot of pictures. I'm pretty sure these are apple trees. But are there a such thing about blu- wait a minute, purple and blue apples trees?!

"What the heck?!" I said getting really annoyed.  
"Is this some type of fantasy I'm in, like  
In those books? its getting ridiculous..." I said obviously annoyed.

I wasn't very hungry, but I knew I was going to get hungry soon, and I didn't have anything to carry them in, so I continued walking down the stream.

As I'm walking down the stream, I'm wasn't really paying attention, but does that apple have a bite on it? it was an, not surprisingly, sky blue apple on the ground with a chunk tooken right out of it. I quickly check my surrounding making sure no one was around. I was certain, they were human teeth marks.

Finally checking my surrounding an extra time, I picked up the apple, and observed it an extra time, and looked up.

Right in front of me were, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight eaten apples, sprawled out on the ground! Now I knew someone was recently here, the apples are clearly still fresh.

"Someone must've been hungry." I blurt out with an weird expression on my face.

A quick second, right after I said that...

"Excuse me?" A teeny voice said a mystery person tapped my back.

I acted fast, I turned around and hopped back surprisingly a few feet back.

My face turned serious.

"Who are you?" I said sternly.

I think I scared her a bit, because she jumped. She looks like she's only a little kid.

"State your name." I said sternly again.

She looked at me for a little bit and said...

"Hi," the girl smiled widely, "My name is Nicolsa Capparelii, but you can call me Nico and I'm please to meet you!" the cheerful girl said as she giggled. "What's your name?"

* * *

_**(If you want to know what any of the characters look like, I suggest you go on Wattpad and read the chapters, they show you the picture. Your very welcome. Now continue reading...)**_

* * *

I backed down, for a minute. She's only a little girl, she seems harmless. Forgetting my serious trust issues I responded.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I said calmly and relived, she wasn't a freaky mixed colored alien. "My name I-"

"I'm so sorry miss!" The small girl jumped on my face squeezing my face. "I didn't mean to scare you like that!" She faked cry. "Please forgiven me!" She continued to squeeze my brains out.

"Wer th he isur problmm?!" _(Translation: What the heck is your problem.)_ I said as she was squeezing muffled my mouth.

"Please forgive me!" she continued to cry.

I managed to get a grip on her, and ripped her off my face, like she was some wild animal. I sat her gently on the ground even though I was angry.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.

She bowed to me with a lot of "I'm sorry's" , "Ill never do it again's" and "Please forgive me's."  
It got really annoying, so being my nice self I gave in, I mean c'mon she's just a little girl.

"Okay, okay, I'll forgive you, but promise you'll stop being so annoying." I said calmly. "My name i-"

I paused.

Did I forget my name? What is my name?

Nico giggled "What's wrong miss?"

I quickly changed the subject.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods anyway?" I asked her concerned.

"Oh that's right" Nico said like she planned to say something.

"I was hungry, so I came here to pick some fruits, but I got carried away and went to far, now I'm lost!" Nico squeezed my legs. "You've got to help me miss!" she faked cried again. "Please!"

"Okay, just quit your yellin' " I said clearly annoyed. "Your not the only one lost here."

I got an idea. "Maybe we can help each other?"

Nico's eyes got wide.

"Good idea Miss! Your so smart!" She giggled.

She squeezed my leg, so tight, I was loosing my circulation.

"Okay, that's enough!" I said being irritated.

I'm certainly not the lovey dovey type of person. Suddenly my stomach growled, like a furious lion, finally being released from its cage. Nico instantly got off my leg.

"Silly! Your hungry aren't you? Why didn't you just say so?!" she giggled.

Out of nowhere she brung out a big wooden crate of the type of apples I seen sprawled out on the grass.

"I picked them all myself!" she sounded proud of herself.

I replied with, "Really, considering on how short you are, I don't believe you." I said smirking while grabbing an _normal _red apple.

"Don't make fun of my height!" she said yelling. "You'll see, one day I'm going to grow six feet tall!" she said pouting and humphing.

"Good luck with that one."

I got up to walk near the stream to rinse my apple off, with the weird colored water. As I got done, I shined it gently on my beat up top.

As I munched on my apple quietly, I noticed Nico playing around with a weird stuffed animal. it looked like a bear but, it was black and white? In my town my mother told me about a lot of animals, but not this one...

I swallowed my apple and said "Nico, what's that stuffed toy your playing with?"

Nico looked up, "huh?" she looked confused. "This?" She held up the stuffed toy.

I nodded.

She yelled again, "It's a panda bear silly!" she giggled. "A friend of mine, Elden gave it too me." She said smiling. "See look."

"Panda bear?" I said, like I just learned something new.

She held it up, and made it start dancing, doing swirls, and flips.

"Isn't cute?!" she said while laughing out loud.

"Eh" I responded.

I continued eating my apple, as I looked at Nico's appearance. She had pink long hair, up into two long pigtails. She had dark eyes and a cape, with a mini dress on. She looked innocent for a little girl, but the brat can busts your ear drum in a matter of seconds.

"So where are we headed to miss?" Nico yelled.

"I don't have a certain destination, and I need to find shelter, so I was following th-" she cut me off again.

"WHAT?!" she yelled even louder. "YOUR NOT FROM HERE?!"

At this point I'm confused. What does she mean? I'm not from here? From where? I didn't respond.

She thought for a moment, making illustrations in the air, and then she snapped. Scaring me in the process.

"I got it!" she exclaimed in surprise, like she was solving a math equation.

"You must be a NEOPHYTE!" she said jumping up, and scaring the soul out of me again. "That's why I've never seen you before!"

"A Neo-what?" I said confused.

"A NEOPHYTE SILLY!" she yelled in surprise.

I demanded a definition from her, and what all of this means. Could she tell me where I'm at right now? Am I not on earth? Is this a silly dream or illusion? Hopefully I'm going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 True Happiness?

___**I demanded a definition from her, and what all of this means. Could she tell me where I'm at right now? Am I not on earth? Is this a silly dream or illusion? Hopefully I'm going to find out.**_

"I'm so EXCITED!" Nico screamed. "Miss I totally understand if you don't remember your name!"

"What?" I responded clearly confused. "How did you know that?"

"Because your a Neophyte!" She said surprised. "Let me explain." She said as she giggled, because the expression on my face.

"Let's start from the beginning" Nico says as she clears her throat. "Your a Neophyte, which means you were born in this world, and sent to the World of the Living, which is Earth. So right now your in Middle Earth, WELCOME BACK!"

"So I died?" I asked still confused.

"No, you see, when you are a few seconds from death, you are directed back to Middle Earth immediately. Middle Earth, is a world between Space and Earth. I'm guessing the Life Birds directed you back here, before you died."

"Life birds?" I asked.

"Yes, Life birds are birds who save lives in the World of the Living. How should I put it... oh, like ANGELS!" Nico said like a preschooler who finally gets playtime.

"So I was born here?" I asked like a curious 4 year-old.

Nico nodded while smiling.

"So who Is my mother? Was my mother on Earth my real mother?"

"I'm not certain, who your mother is, SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Nico said fake crying again.

"Okay I forgive you, just cut it out." I said getting annoyed again.

"I'm sure when you remember your name, we can figure it all out!" Nico said smiling holding up a peace sign.

I smiled a little, it made me kinda happy, that my mom might still be alive. I have serious trust issues, but for some reason, I think I trust Nico. I don't know why.

While Nico is still screaming a song called 'Welcome back' that she made up, I feel happy for once in this so called 'Middle Earth' world.

All of the sudden, there's a rustling in the bushes. Nico and me immediately stop what were doing and look to the direction the sound is coming from. I get in a defensive stance.

"Nico! Nico!" A male voice calls out.

He comes out the bushes, It looks like a boy similar to my age, I think. I had no time to look at his appearance.

"I knew I heard screaming, Nico what are you doing here brat? I was worried for you. We were all looking for you, c'mon."

Who is this guy? We were all looking for you? Is there a town in this place? More people?

"Your so mean, I'm not going anywhere with you! MEANIE. I came out here for a reason!" Nico screams as she spits her tongue at him.

"Your so stubborn, just come on already, I'm starving here!" He moved his eyes over to me and spoke. " I'm not going anywhere till you come with me Nico!" He said clearly annoyed. "You've made a new friend I see? Who is she?"

"None of your business! I can get home all by myself, now leave me be!" Nico screamed, while crossing her arms."

Nico seems to really hate this guy, he's obviously bugging Nico.

" I see. Is she a Neophyte? I've never seen this strange girl before. Allow me to introduce my self," he said smirking, "My name Is E-"

I cut him right off. He was getting annoying already.

"Look guy. I have no interest in to who you are. Now leave us alone." I said as calmly as possible, without loosing myself.

Me and Nico continue going down the stream, but that freak stopped us right in our tracks. This was getting ridiculous.

"I don't think so." he said getting irritated.

"Nothing personal, but you're in my way." I said sternly.

He starts to grab Nico's arm. That's what got me angry.

"Nico is coming with m-" I kicked him right in his jaw.

He was sent flying a few feet back. How the heck did I just do that? Is it the effects in Middle Earth? Or have I always been that strong?

He gets back up, aching in pain. I obviously gave him a nose bleed. Blood was all on his face.

"What's your problem girl?" he says annoyed. "Are you trying to fight?"

"Bring it on MEANIE!" Nico says punching the air.

"Nico", I say calmly, "You go be cute, I'll handle the fighting."

"Yes M'AM!" Nico raises her arms in a triumphant salute, and stepping back.

"You really don't give up, do you Neophyte?"

We both held up our fist getting into defensive stances, squaring up. Circling each other.

"Your really gonna try to fight a girl?" I say smirking.

Nico didn't have a name to cheer me on so she made a called me Neophyte. I thought that was weird.

"Go Neophyte! Go Neophyte! Goooo NEOPHYTE!" Nico said in a cheer leading squad tone. "Kick his butt!"

"Humph, I guess this isn't going to be so easy." He says while smirking back.

I got a chance to look at his appearance, he has white spiky hair, but tanned skin similar to mine and he has a light greenish blue eyes. Just by looking at his eyes I could tell he was furious, that he just got kicked in the face by a girl.

"You have a powerful kick for a girl like you."

"Don't underestimate me." I said sternly.

"You couldn't even scratch me...is that all you've got?"

"That's funny, your nose is telling me a completely different story."

"Go Neophyte!" Says Nico while holding up her stuffed panda bear.

We punched and kicked till our faces and body was covered in bruises.

As I was looking at his eyes, they started glowing? Why? Am I the only one who can see this? I froze. Why can't I move? I can't talk either. Why? I started panicking.

"You obviously fell for my trick." The freak said as he smirked.

He started sprinting towards me. I started panicking. Why can't I move? It was too late.

He knocked me right off my feet.

With one single punch to the chest.

"Neophyte!" Nico screamed.

Blood flew out my mouth, it wasn't that bad though. It was all in slow motion in my head. I'm on the ground lying on my back coughing up blood. The next thing you know, that freak sits right on my stomach. Who the hell does he think he his?

"Your a pain in the ass, I need a break. And I'm starving!" he says while rubbing his stomach.

"The hell do you think your doing!?" I yelled.

He looked over to me, like he didn't know I was there.

"Teaching you a lesson. Are you done now?" he asked while yawning.

This got me furious, I was done fooling around with this guy.

"You fool! You expect to win like that?!" I said angrily.

His eyes widened.

As he was on my stomach, I did a back flip off the ground, and he ended up on the floor, while I was standing on his back.

"Ths isst ovrr!" (This isn't over) he says as the ground muffles his mouth. He lifted his head, "I can still beat you, don't put your guard down!" he says as he struggles to get from up under my two feet.

"Effort doesn't equal victory...dumb ass." I say while smirking, and stepping off of him.

"YAY NEOPHYTE!" Nico cheers. "You WON!" She runs up to me and squeezes my legs again. Then she laughs and points at the poor freak on the ground.

"You think it's funny?" The freak blurts out.

"Yeah!" she giggled innocently. "You just got put out by a GIRL!"

"Let's see what's funny when I do this!" he yells, he gets up, and tries to capture her.

"Neophyte help!" Nico fake cries again, running around in circles trying to get away from that freak. "Neophyte!"

I wasn't paying attention, I was starring at the sun set. Thinking. Just thinking. Is my mom still alive? Is this all a dream? What is my name?

Suddenly that freak trips over an unseen rock, trying to capture Nico. I just stopped thinking, and laughed along with Nico. It feels like I haven't laughed like this for years. What is this feeling? Is this happiness?

I don't know, but that stupid embarrassing look on his face is what's so funny.

I can't stop laughing.

Why the heck is it so funny?

I think this is true happiness. Or is it?


	6. Chapter 6 I Spy

_**I can't stop laughing.**_

_**I think this is true happiness. Or is it?**_

As the two childish fools bicker away the night, My gaze drifted upon the moon, that shined on us.

That big bright moon. It was so big. On earth the moon is never this big. It's so beautiful. I'm surprised it's not rainbow, or sparkly, like almost everything else.

As their bickering for a few hours, they finally went to sleep. In the middle of the woods. Who knows what could be out here?

"Oh well." I sighed. "It's not like there's anywhere else to sleep."

I walked over by Nico, and I laid down next to her. I noticed she had a blanket, as she squeezed her Panda Bear. She must've got the blanket from the freak friend of hers.

I drifted off again starring at the moon.

All of the sudden a warm cloth is placed on me. I was half sleep I couldn't tell who gave me a blanket. I just shifted to the side sleeping away.

In the middle of the woods.

8 hours later

"Wake up!"

A muffled voice yelled at me.

"Wake up silly!"

It got more clear as I blinked my eyes a few out more times.

"Wake up Neophyte!"

Nico?

I was awake. It was Nico shaking me and yelling at me, like she was crazy.

"Okay, I'm up, stop your yelling." I say as I sit up rubbing my eyes, and yawning.

"About time. You took forever." that freak yaps across from Nico.

"Quit your blabbering, freak." I said, as I began stretching.

He mumbled something else under his break, I couldn't hear. Freak. I never liked him.

"Okay Elden lead the way!" Nico cheered as he glared at her.

Elden? That sounds familiar.

Oh, now I remember.

Elden is Nico's friend that gave her the stuffed Panda bear. He gave her that? He seems so cold-hearted. I shouldn't be talking. I would call myself cold-hearted every once in a while. But I'm being nice now, so why does is matter?

"Lead the way?!"

That freak Elden yelled.

"What happened to, 'I can get home all by myself, now leave me be!' "

He said in a girly voice, trying to act like Nico.

"Oh c'mon, I was just playing! You know that silly!" Nico fake laughs.

"Yeah right! Your obviously lying." he yells.

They continued to argue over dumb stuff, so I decided to end it quickly. After my splashing myself with water, from the stream, I spoke up.

"All right you too, that's enough playing around. This is getting ridiculous."

I spoke seriously.

"Lead the way, freak."

" After what you just called me I'm not going anywhere!" That freak Elden pouted.

"You really think so?" I responded getting annoyed. "Get walking freak, or you will not have legs to walk anymore."

His eyes widened, obviously giving in.

"Whatever. Just follow me, brats." He spoke while rubbing his neck.

"YAY!" Nico cheers, and giggles shortly after.

"Were going on an adventure! Were going on an adventure!"

She sang as we were walking.

"Nico, shut up already, I'm getting an headache!"

That freak Elden exclaimed getting annoyed.

Nico just spit her tongue out at him, hugging on to her stuffed Panda bear, muttering the word 'Meanie.'

I was just looking around our surroundings. Discovering a lot of new things, I've never seen back at home.

Like, vivid colored flowers, and different colored fruits too.

We went so far, I couldn't even hear the sound of the stream anymore.

It was very still, and calm. Like it was before. No wind. Not even a soft breeze.

It's been awhile, and suddenly we were all playing I Spy.

I've never played it before, and I was still new to the game. Just like I was new to the world. But I think I got the hang of it.

"I spy with my little eye, a freak."

I said closing my eyes, ignoring the glare that freak, Elden gave me.

"Ooh! I know this one! I know this one!"

Nico shouts jumping in the air like a preschooler.

"Right there!" Nico says like answering a math equation.

She points at that freak Elden.

"Correct!" I acted surprised, as me and Nico gave each other a high five, giggling.

"Oh yeah?" The freak said, getting angry.

"I spy with my little eyes, two little brats." He blurted out snickering.

"Nahh, that one is boring." She said waving her hands at him. She looked around.

"Ooh, I got one!" She yelled as she spotted something. "Eye spy with my little eye, three Bengal tigers!" She giggled.

"What?" I blurted out confused.

We all looked to wear Nico was looking at. There was huge, Tigers right over in front of us.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I'm seeing a real tiger in person. All I've ever seen were photographs my mother showed me. I never expected to see real ones. They were highly viscous, I was told.

This is the main reason why I did not want to sleep in the woods.

"Nico!" That freak Elden yelled.

"Right!" Nico responded back.

What were they planning to do?

Are they using some type of code language?

I need answers, I was not planning on getting eaten by furious Bengal Tigers.

"ROOARRR!" The leader of the three tigers roared. Ready for a meal.

I panicked. What were we going to do? Run? We can't outrun three tigers! They started sprinting towards us. They're incredibly fast. I needed to think fast.

"GO!" Nico and that freak Elden shouted at the same time.

Right before my eyes, Nico sprouted violet wings from her back. Not feather wings. More like crystal wings. They were transparent. They were glowing too.

Now I had to be dreaming since when did she have wings? That freak sprouted some too, they were like Nico's, but the color of his eyes.

The next thing you know, I'm way above those tigers.

I had my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes, and Nico was in front of me.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" Nico giggled holding her stuffed panda.

Wait, if Nico's in front of me, then wh-

"Right, we need to be more careful, we were almost lunch back there. Phew, I'm relieved." Says a voice very close to me.

I looked down. There was a hand wrapped around my waist, while my feet were dangling above trees.

"What the heck?!" I said while squirming out of that freaks grasp.

"Eh? What's wrong? Stop squirming will ya'?" he spoke getting annoyed. "It's really getting hard to hold you!" He exclaims.

"What do you mean stop squirming?!" I yelled still squirming. "Let me go!"

"Stop!"

"Let me go!" I yelled as I punched him right in his cheek.

He let go.

I started falling towards the trees.

"Neophyte!" Nico screams

"Foolish stupid girl!" That freak Elden yells as he flies after me.

I'm unconscious.

Everything is dark.

Wings...

What is it like to have them?

Everything went in slow motion.

Do I have wings?

What is it like to fly?

In a world where you can be free.

What is it like?

Don't fall.

I know I won't fall. I _won't_

The tree branches are already starting to scrape up my body. Like having multiple knives being thrown at you, all at once.

My back. It hurts.

I gasped in pain. What is this? It feels like needles are trying to poke out my back.

I feel wet liquid drip down my back, like blood.

Then suddenly I stop in mid-air.

Why did I stop?

Did someone catch me?

No, it couldn't be, Nico and that freak, is way above me.

I hear a fluttering sound, really close to my ear.

I turn around. It can't be!

I land on the ground, gently, as the fluttering stops. I didn't have enough time to examine those things on my back.

I fell to my knees. I couldn't see clearly.

My eyes are getting dark, I was going unconscious.

I lied down with those painful things still, poking out my back.

"Wings?" I dozed off.

"Neophyte!" Someone screamed.

"Neophyte!" Was all I heard, and , was completely unconscious.

What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7 Friends?

"Neophyte!" Was all I heard, and , was completely unconscious.

What just happened?

I know I'm not dead. I still feel pain.

Something wet is swiping against my face. it feels weird. Almost like a...

I blinked my eyes, as I wake up. My eyes are open.

Then something wet and squishy covers my eyes again. I open my eyes again.

While I sit up a Bengal tiger is right there. Face to face with me.

I try not to panic. Too late, I'm already sweating. it could bite my face off right then and there.

But instead, it looks my face again. I'm surprised. I'm not that scared anymore. Does it like me? It does a little soft purr, and head butts me softly.

It likes me. I pick up my hand slowly, not fully trusting this wild animal. I slowly pet the top of it's head, and behind it's ears. It purrs like a soft kitten. I continued to stroke it.

One wrong move and I'm dead meat. I slowly put down my hand. it walks behind me, I don't know what it's doing. I didn't dare to turn around.

It starts to lick my wounds on my back. Gross. it's all wet and slimy.

I'm still on my knees. It comes around my my back, and drops a leg sized rope in front of me. It sat right in front of me, like it was ready to play. I was confused. I thought tigers were scary. I guess the books were wrong.

I slowly picked up the rope. I slid it across the grass, while it was still in my hand. The tiger pounced on it, and chewed on it.

I get it. It's a toy. I continued to play around with it by tossing the rope in the air, and twirling it around. Laughing a bit as the Bengal tiger tried to get it.

It lied down next to me. I'm guessing it's done playing around. While I'm still on my knees. I look at the tiger in its eyes. They're beautiful. I look at my reflection. Wait a minute. The last time I checked, I had dark brown hair. What's with the baby blue? I looked closely at my reflection, making sure I'm not hallucinating.

I've must've been too close, because the Bengal tiger licked me in my face again. Gross. I looked down to see its gender.

"Yup, your a boy alright." I spoke softly, slightly embarrassed, and laughing a little.

I just sat there on my knees still, wondering what happened. Then I remembered. 

"Neophyte!"

That was the last thing I heard. Then I looked at my back.

I jumped in surprise. I was shocked. What the heck were those things doing on my back?! They were sky blue, and glowing. Similar to Nico's and that freak's, but different design.

I touched them. They were soft. Not feather soft. Smooth. I didn't realize my back was in pain, I must've forgotten. My body was full of scrapes. That lead me into looking on my necklace.

To me, it wasn't that important. It didn't remind me of any lost memories. The last time I checked, wasn't it blue? It was crystal clear now.

I touched my hair. I put it in front of my eyes. It was still baby blue. So now I know it wasn't just the reflection of the Bengal tigers eyes. I want my hair back. These stupid wings, are the reason why my hair is blue now, I bet.

I calmed down. There was no reason to get mad over something like that.

I rubbed the Bengal tigers stomach, as it rolled around.

***Elsewhere***

"Neophyte!" Nico screamed, she was really upset.

"Neophyte!" Elden shouted helping the teeny girl out.

"What if we can't find her?" Nico whimpered, getting upset.

"We'll find her" Elden assured, while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

Nico nodded while smiling.

**•End of Elsewhere•**

"Neophyte!" I heard a child scream.

Nico?

"Neophyte!" A male voice followed after the child's.

Elden?

"Over there!" That freak smiled. "I found her!"'

They came looking for me? But why? I'm not that important. I expected for them to just leave and go back home.

"Neophyte!" Nico screamed, sprinting her fastest towards me.

The Bengal tiger got up and growled them. It's claws came out. It stood up in front of me, as a sign it would protect me.

It started growling at them some more and jumping as a sign of 'get back'.

Nico stopped right in her tracks.

"Neophyte!" Nico exclaimed. "Get away from there! Now!" She panicked.

The tiger continued to jump and growl.

I stood up.

"No." I said calmly. "It's okay! I promise."

"What are you? Crazy?!" That freak blurted out. "Get out of there!"

"Get away from my friend, meanie tiger!" Nico screamed, as that freak, Elden held her back.

Friend? They're my friends?

The tiger got more and more active. I stood up.

"Easy boy." I spoke calmly to it. "Down, it's okay, I know them." I assured it. "Easy."

It got calmer, the more I stroked its head. "Sit boy." I said calmly. "Sit." I said calmly changing the tone of my voice. "It's okay."

It managed to calm it down, and it sat. I think I got the head of this.

Nico and that freak Elden walked towards me slowly.

"Stay, boy." I said calmly to the Bengal tiger.

They managed to get to me, and Nico jumped on me.

"Neophyte!" she faked cried again. "I was so worried about you!" she screamed.

"Okay, I'm just fine. Just stop screaming"

Nico giggled. She got down and examined me. Her eyes went wide.

"NEOPHYTE!" She screamed even louder. "You have wings!"

"I know, don't rub it in!" I said as my bangs covered my face. I tried to hide the slightest embarrassment.

"What's with the blue hair?" that freak blurted out.

"Yeah about that..." I faked laugh rubbing my neck.

"That's so AWESOME!" Nico screamed while jumping like a preschooler. "I want blue hair!"

"Ugh." I sighed. "How do I put these things back in anyway?"

Nico and that freak paused.

"You mean you don't know how?" Nico responded back.

They both had a sweat drop.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" I yelled clearly getting angry. "I've never done something as crazy as this!" I exclaimed raising my hands in the air and waving them.

"You took them out, you should know how to put them in!" Says that freak.

Before I responded back to him, Nico quickly spoke.

"Concentrate." she calmly spoke.

I got my knees, and put my palms on the ground. Closing my eyes, and looking straight down.

"Think," she spoke softly. "When you got your wings, what were you thinking?"

"What... was... I... Thinking?" I spoke slowly.

"That's right." She responded back "Concentrate."

What was I thinking? I was in deep thought. I blocked out all sound.

When I got my wings what was I thinking?

A vision suddenly popped up.

_**Do I have wings?**_

_**What is it like to fly?**_

_**In a world where you can be free.**_

_**What is it like?**_

That's right. I remember now.

I was depending on myself to save me.

I trusted myself to catch me.

Somehow I knew I wasn't going to fall.

I concentrated. I blocked out all sound.

Then I opened my eyes, raised my head up, and looked straight forward.

All of the sudden, It felt like my back was sucking up those things on my back, called wings.

I gasped in pain.

It felt like big shards of glass sticking in your back.

Then they went in. I didn't feel them anymore. I stood up, silently.

"I did it?" I asked while looking at my now scratched up back.

My hair turned to it's natural color. I felt it. I did a sigh of relief. I missed my hair.

"YAY!" Nico cheered while saying, "You did it!" She giggled.

That freak smirked

"Took you long enough." He snarled.

The tiger, continued to lick my scratched up back.

My back was bare now, the wings even ripped through my bandages. The back of my hair was now drenched in saliva. Gross.

The tiger cleansed my back, following along with "Ow's" , and "That hurts."

"Quit your complaining, he's doing you a favor." That freak Elden snarled.

"How about you come over here, ow, and I'll do you a favor freak!" I shouted as the tiger sat on me, licking my back.

Nico giggled and laughed along with that freak.

"It's not funny! Ow!" I complained.

I missed these guys. To think they were going to leave me here alone in the woods.

The woods, was full with laughter.

I can finally trust my friends, to come look for me when I'm lost.

Friends...

Happiness is it?

I don't know what it is...

But I want to stay like this forever.


	8. Chapter 8 Friendship, Freedom, Happiness

Happiness is it?

I don't know what it is...

But I want to stay like this forever

The tiger got off of me, finally, and started licking it's paw, like it did a great job. In fact it did. My wounds, don't sting as badly.

Nico and Elden, that freak, Elden, went to go pick some foods. We were all starving.

While they were doing that, I decided to do something with my top. It was all ripped in the back, it would soon fall off if I left it there. That would be embarrassing. So I turned around facing the woods, and took the top off, and tied it around my chest, making sure nothing was exposed. My lower back still had bandages wrapped around it. So at least I didn't look half naked.

I turned back around, facing the Tiger. I was being silly.

"How do I look?" I asked posing.

The tiger did a baby roar, like it was speaking.

"I take that as a yes." I assumed, laughing.

"Where BACK!" Nico screamed, scaring me in the process.

I jumped back some feet, while the tiger stood in it's place.

"Would you stop scaring me like that?!" I screamed back at her.

She faked cried again, "Sorry I can't help it!" fake sobbing, "Please forgive me!"

"Look what you did, smart attic." That freak blurted out, getting irritated.

"Shut up, will ya?" I told him

Before I could reply, Nico cheered.

"Look what we got!" she said like a preschooler finally getting playtime. She sat the same big wooden crate in the middle of us.

Elden gave the Tiger a baby chick.

Poor chick.

Unexpectedly, the tiger, refused it and started cleansing it. Weird tiger. In the books, the tiger, was called 'Kind of the Jungle', and it would destroy anything in it's path. I guess the books were wrong.

I looked at the basket in front of us.

It was full, of different colors of apples, berries , and other fruits, I've never seen. Before I could thank them, that freak spoke.

"Alright, enough talking! Let's dig in, I'm starving!" he smirked, grabbing a lot of the fruit.

"Right." I said under my breath, as I took one apple.

This time it wasn't a normal red apple. It was purple. I sat down and took a bite slowly, savoring the taste.

It was delicious. I didn't even believe my taste buds.

It tasted like a combination of all berries mixed all together, formed into one apple.

Almost like a smoothie. But it looks like an apple.

It filled me all up, when I was done with it. I didn't know how. An normal apple would never fill me up, when I'm starving. I'm guessing it's just the type of apple I ate.

I looked over to Nico, and she was already on her seventh apple! What in the world is this girl? A beast?

I looked over to that freak, Elden. He was scarfing down a watermelon. Where the heck did he get a watermelon?

He looked up. "What the heck are you looking at." He said with a tone I didn't like.

You know I had to fix that quickly.

I felt a stone on my palm, and immediately through it at his chest.

I smirked.

"What the heck was that for?" He exclaimed throwing it back at me, while I simply caught it.

"Watch your tone freak." I said closing my eyes.

He was going to respond, when he saw a grape, the size of an apple, and picked it up and scarfing it down. He's so greedy.

I looked over to the Bengal tiger next to me, who clensed my wounds. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was chewing on watermelons. The outside and everything. I thought Tigers were Carnivores! I guess it's a vegitarian, considering the way it didn't eat the poor baby chick, that was struggling to get away, as it was being licked my the Bengal Tiger.

I guess the books were wrong.

Or this tiger is different.

I pet it, while smiling as it was peacefully eating. Now I don't see why people in my old town hated tigers so much. They would lock them in cages all day, with only a small amount of food, like they were evil beast.

I just don't understand. Now I'm in front of one close, in person. It's nothing like the ones in the books. I bet my mother would've been proud of me.

Before my eyes got all teary, I remembered there might be a possibility that my mom might still be alive. I tried to not be negtive, and just smiled.

When the basket was empty, and everyone were soon to be full, that freak got up.

"Alright guys, were heading out."

Me and the tiger stood. I asumed the tiger was going with us. So I now called it 'My Tiger'.

"Is that beast coming with us?" That freak Elden blurted out.

"Don't call it a beast, freak boy!" I practically screamed at him.

"Okay, relax, It was a yes, or no question idiot!" He screamed back at me.

"Who you callin' a idiot? Idiot!" I screamed back at him.

"GUYS, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nico screamed, and stomped her feet like a kid who didn't get candy. "We have to get going or we'll never reach our destination!"

There was a few seconds of silence. Being scolded by a kid sucks. And I knew what I did wrong. It was awkward. So I spoke up.

"Your right Nico..." I said looking down. "I... I'm sorry."

"Your apologizing?" That freak asked concered.

I just kept my head down, while my bangs covered my face, in total silence.

"In that case... I'm sorry too." He said nervously, while rubbing his neck.

My eyes widened. Did he just, apologize?

He offered his hand out, to me.

I looked up, as he made eye contact with me.

"Apology accepted?" he said rubbing his neck with his other hand.

I just looked at him in shock for a few seconds. I finally shook his hand.

"Apology accepted." I said grinning from ear to ear.

He smiled back while laughing.

Nico laughed while jumping in the air.

"YAY!" she screamed. "Now let's get goin'!" she giggled.

"Right" Me and Elden responded at the same time, with a determined look on our faces.

My tiger roared, as a sign of agreeing with us, and team work.

We continued walking, to the destination, in which they call home.

I wanted to see it, when I first got here, I won't lie, I thought I was in someone yard. Which is funny, because I just woke up there and I didn't remember anything.

I really wanted to see more people, and what their town looked liked. I wanted to make more friends. I wanted to find out my name, and If my mom was still alive. I have to be patient. Nico promised me, she'll help me find out my mother. I'm pretty sure Elden would tag along, considering he came looking for her in the first place. Also my tiger, it seems he wants to protect us.

As we're walking I see light. I also hear, a familiar sound.

"Water?" I whispered.

We get closer to the light. It's actually still light outside? I've been in the woods so long, I have't seen full sunlight in a while.

We finally made it... out the woods. The way the sun rays, slapped my face again. It felt good.

I breath in..

Then breath out...

I smile.

It feels so good to be in the sun again.

Nico and Elden feels good too, I asume, because they're smiling too.

Right in front of us, there's a river , with a wooden bridge.

We decide to stop and take a break. We've been walking for what it seems like hours.

I lay down in the grasses, enjoying the warm sunlight with my tiger. I should name him. I shouln't think about it too much. I will keep it short for now.

"I shall name you Bengal!" I exclaim, scaring Nico and Elden in the process.

"That's a good Idea!" Nico cheers. "It's short and simple!" She giggles.

"So are we almost there?" I asked closing my eyes in the sunlight.

"Nope." They both reply, like it was normal.

I sat up and opened my eyes.

"What?!" I complain. "We've been walking for hours!"

"I know, if you thought It was gonna be right around the corner, your wrong." Elden said calmly enjoying the sun too.

I signed in defeat, this was gonna be a while.

While they were laying down, I stood up by a branch, and got a good view of the sun.

It was so beautiful.

It felt like I was in a dungeon for three years, and finally able to play outside.

In the sunlight.

My brown eyes glowed, as the wind picked up, and the trees swung around.

I felt free.

Having my friends around was fun.

I was happy.

I was free...


	9. Chapter 9 Pinky Promise?

Having my friends around was fun.

I was happy.

I was free...

"We should stay here for tonight, there would be no where else to rest if we continue now." Elden said quietly.

"Pan Pan agrees!" Nico cheered while holding her stuffed Panda bears paw up.

"Pan Pan?" I asked Nico

As me and Nico continued to play around, it was soon sunset.

"I'll go gather fire wood right now, why I can." Elden said while sprouting out his wings.

Me and Nico nodded.

While he was doing that I decided to play with Bengal. He looked bored while laying down.

"Bengal, look what I've got!" I said while raising the rope from earlier he brought me.

He suddenly sat up, waiting for another play session.

I played with Bengal till the sun went down. He beat me in a game of tug o' war. So it chewed on it for the rest of the time.

"I'm back." Elden said calmly scaring me in the process.

He sat down a pile of wood in between all of us. He also gathered similar sizes of rocks, and put them around the pile.

I wondered how he was going to make fire. The old fashioned way? When you rub two stone together? No way, that would take all night.

Suddenly, he put his hands out, and closed his eyes. It took him a minute but, out of nowhere, a huge fire started! It scared the soul out of me, when it started out big.

"Didn't see that coming did ya'?" Elden smirked.

"You gotta teach me that!" I yelled surprised and confident I could do it.

Nico giggled. "You can do it to! You just have to concentrate hard enough!" She smiled.

I didn't realize how cold it was, because the fire felt good. It wasn't working because I was still freezing. After all, I am the half naked one!

My tiger lied down behind me, looking out for us. Nico was fast asleep. She snores like a Black bear. She snores just as loud as she talks.

I think... I think I have to... sneeze!

Suddenly the area was full with sneezes and sniffles.

Elden tossed me a blanket.

I immediately wrapped my self in it.

"Don't go sick on us." he said calmly.

Out of nowhere I asked.

"Why are you acting so nice all of the sudden?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because your my FRIEND." He pointed out the word 'friend' like I was stupid.

"Friends fight." I spoke.

"Not all the time." He responded back.

"Remember when I gave you a bloody nose?" I said smirking, mocking his word 'friend'.

"Remember when I knocked you right off your feet, with one single punch to the chest?" He smirked back, thinking he won.

"Remember when I through that rock at your face?"I said winning again.

"That's because you were being an idiot!" He said raising his voice.

"Your an idiot!"

"No, your an idiot!"

"Jerk face!"

"Idiot face!"

"Idiot pumpkin!"

"Stupid potato!"

Realizing what we said, we started cracking up. Laughing as hard as we could.

If we could get along like this, it would be better.

When our laughs calmed down, it got awfully quiet. I decided to ask him, something I wanted to ask Nico along time ago, but was too embarrassed to.

"Elden?" I asked to see if he was still there.

"Yes?" he responded back.

"Are we all still going to be together when we get to your guy's town?"

"Of course. If you want us to." He said grinning.

"Nico promised she would help me get my Identity and help me find my possibly alive mother. Can you help me too?" I asked kindly.

"Of course. I'll be there with you guys. Helping."

"I'm not going to be alone?" I asked.

"Never. We will always be for you when you need us."

That shocked me. The whole time we were walking I was scared of being alone, when we got there.

"Promise?" My voice cracked.

"Pinky promise." He said reaching his hand over to me with a pinky out.

"Pinky promise." I said while our pinkies locked.

I'm happy I'm with Nico and Elden. They showed me happiness, when I really needed it. I'm happy I found Nico in the forest. I'm happy Elden tagged along. If I didn't have happiness, I would still be in that same field, being miserable. But instead I'm here being free and happy.

"Can you tell me about the town?"

He nodded.

"First of all, our town is called 'Choro Enyi.' Which means in English, 'Fight for Friends.' " He explained simply.

"Choro Enyi?" I asked if I said it right.

He nodded.

Choro Enyi. I studied the word in my head.

Fight for Friends.

I looked at my hands.

I wonder if one day I can fight for my friends.

"Our town Is huge!" he continued. "Almost like a city." He said spreading his arms out wide. "We have a big population."

"When you first get there, you have to cross a huge bridge across waves of water." He said surprised like a little kid's first time going to a amusement park.

I illustrated it all in my head. It must me amazing.

"People are nice and caring, and they'll make good friends with you!" He continues.

"I go to a school called 'Choro High' I'm a freshman. You'll be one too, since your around my age, and your new!" He said as he smiled with all his teeth, like he was excited for me to come. "Don't worry about getting lost, I'll show you around." He smiled.

I smiled. Really? He would do that for me? Is that what friends do?

"Choro High is a school, is where you train, after learning hours. You train and fight, bringing your strength up day, by day." He said happily and determined. "Choro does mean fight after all."

I wanna fight. For my friends. I want to be able to protect everyone, when they're in trouble. I made a goal list in my head. Fight for friends. The box was unchecked. It would be checked soon.

"Nico is in grade school." he continued.

"She practices too. When were done training, we will shortly get to see her, after her training." He paused for a second. "Oh and when you arrive, they will announce you as a new Neophyte, and they would place a huge ceremony!"

"Really?"

"Yes, they did it to me too when I arrived as a Neophyte!"

A huge ceremony, for just one newcomer? I guess they are kind. It warmed my heart.

"Nico has an extra guest room! You could live with her, and I'll stop by, and we can walk to school together!" He said getting hyped up.

"Sure I'll won't be with my friends, but they'll understand." He said rubbing his neck. "I'll even introduce them to ya'!"

"I would love that." I said happily. "Thank you Elden!" I said getting sleepy.

"I really appreciate that." I said closing my eyes.

"No problem." He sad looking away, trying to hide the slightest embarrassment.

I finally dozed off, smiling. Nico and Elden are such good friends.

**The next sunrise**

I wake up to kisses from Bengal again.

"Go away..." I muttered while turning to the side, still sleep.

Bengal licked me on my neck this time, waking me up completely. Gross.

I sat up, eyes still closed. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them, to see Bengal in front of me.

"Bengal?" I said while stroking it head, while it was purring.

I looked around, the fire went down, and the others were still sleep. The sun was not out that much. It was a light shade of grey and gloomy. I assumed it was going to rain.

Nico still snoring loud as usual.

"Nico..." I said trying to wake her up.

"Nico... Wake up..."

She wouldn't wake up. She's a heavy sleeper.

I walked over to Elden and shook him.

He turned on his stomach, muttering "Ten more minutes."

"I guess I had to do it the hard way." I smirked while looking at Bengal.

He looked at me agreeing knowing what I was going to do.

Me and Bengal went down the hill to the river with the bridge across it.

I got the wooden crate that used to be full with fruits and filled it up with, Icy cold, mixed colored, blue water. This was going to be fun.

Me and Bengal walked back up the hill to where they were heavy sleeping at.

I silent laughed.

This is going to be so good!

I splashed water on Nico and Elden with water, making sure to only get there faces.

They were shocked still have sleep.

"Bengal now!" I said quickly when they were still struggling to get up.

Bengal did his over powered, King of the Jungle, leadership roar.

It was so loud I covered my ears with my palms.

"RAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!"

"AHHHHH!" Nico screamed in shock fully up, while she jumped in mid air.

Elden just jumped in the air in shock, clearly awake.

After Bengal was done, they were panting.

"Wakey, wakey fellow friends!" I said in my sweetest voice while giggling.

"GOOD MORNING NEOPHYTE!" Nico yelled cheery after yawning.

"Not a 'good' morning." Elden said stretching and yawning.

I just laughed, while putting the now empty crate down.

"We have to get going, I want to get there fast!"

Nico and Elden nodded with a determined look on their faces.

As we walked down the hill Nico complained.

"Awe, the sun is not out today." She said pouting.

"Yeah, I noticed that. We better hurry up, its going to start raining any second now." Elden said while looking up in the sky.

Too late, it already started sprinkling. Soon to be thundering and lighting, while it drizzled.

Our hair was getting soaked and sticking to our faces.

As we arrive at the end of the hill by the bridge we began going on it. But me and Bengal stopped.

The bridge looked so beat up, and unstable.

"Wait guys..." I said worriedly.

"Is something wrong Neophyte?"

"Are you guys sure this safe?" I asked

The river current was fast, I knew if you slipped in there you were long gone.

"Yeah, of course it is..." Elden said while stepping on. "See?"

Shortly Nico stepped on, and it thundered. They were walking along. I looked up at the sky, looking worried.

"I guess." I said as I looking back down. "Let's go Bengal."

Right when I put two feet on it.

It flashed right in front of my eyes.

Lighting.

It strucked right on the peace I was standing on.

"NEOPHTYE!" I heard two voices scream.

My whole body was ice cold, as I went straight under.

I could touch the bottom but the current wouldn't allow my feet to stand.

I couldn't breath anymore.

I inhaled too much water.

My nose stung.

My eyes were getting dark.

I'm was getting unconscious.

I shouldn't have never got on that bridge.

That stupid bridge

Damn it.

I said in my head, scolding myself.

Then It was completely dark and I fell completely unconscious.

**3rd Point of View**

"NEOPHYTE!" Nico and Elden screamed, as Bengal threw himself after his friend Neophyte.

"I have to go in there!" Nico screamed trying to get out of Elden's hands.

"Let me go!" She struggled.

"I won't allow you to get pulled under there!" He struggled keeping her arms held.

"We must have faith in Bengal to save her!" He yelled at her.

"Just trust me!" He said.

Nico stopped struggling putting all her faith in Bengal to save her, and all her faith in Neophyte to stay alive.

Bengal's head popped out the water with Neophyte's bandages hanging from his mouth. When he got completely out of the water, under those bandages was an unconscious Neophyte.

"NEOPHYTE!" Nico screamed in relief, while her and Elden ran over to Bengal.

Bengal sat her in the grass.

He licked her face, trying to bring warmth to her body.

Neophyte was shivering.

Elden wrapped her around in a blanket she had last night.

Nico felt Neophyte's stomach.

"Elden, you have to do mouth to mouth!"

"What?!" He screamed jumping back.

"You have to, she has too much water in her system!" She exclaimed. "My mouth is too small and a tiger certainly can't do it!"

Elden had to think fast. He had to do this in order to save her life.

"Okay..." Elden said taking a deep breath. "Here it goes..." he said getting close to Neophytes face, closing his eyes.

Too close.


	10. Chapter 10 Eh? Don't Cry!

Too close...

**My point of view**

I could hear them, but I couldn't speak. The voices were muffled and blurry.

I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I fluttered my eyes open.

I wake up to see Elden closing his eyes putting his face close to mine.

Too close.

"What do you think your doing?" I spoke weakly.

He opened his eyes and jumped ten feet back.

"Nothing... I wasn't doing anything." He said turning his back against me and Nico.

What was all that about?

I turned on my stomach, and coughed up, about five and a half total cups of river water.

I lied back down.

"Neophyte..." Nico said sadly.

"This is all my fault...I...I Should've listened to you. I'm sorry!" She cried.

This time she cried for real.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault! it's all my fault!"

Streams of tears going down her face.

"Nico..." I weakly said. "It's okay, I'm-"

"No it's NOT OKAY!" She screamed loudly.

"Nico..."

Then I went back to sleep.

I got to dizzy. My eyes were too droopy...

"We have to head out, we can't afford to waste anymore time."

Elden said, feeling Nico's pain.

Nico stopped crying and agreed.

Elden tied that blanket around my back, and placed me on his back.

We continued walking away from the river along with Bengal.

I'm in a deep sleep, in thought.

The only things that pop up in my memory are Nico and Elden.

I know it hasn't been awhile.

But my mind showed me all the memories we had together.

Nico and me laughing while giving each other high fives.

Elden knocking me off my feet on the ground, as he sat on me.

Nico scaring the crap out of me as usual.

Nico and Elden looking for me.

Me Elden laughing together over calling each other stupid names.

Nico snoring loudly.

Me and Elden Pinky Promising.

After all they did for me.

I finally made friends.

Friends I could trust.

They promised they would be there for me, when I'm alone.

They promised we would all still be together when we arrive at their town.

Fight for Friends.

Choro Enyi.

They would fight for me when I needed help.

Mom would be so proud.

Mom...

It's been a couple hours.

It's around twelve o'clock p.m. , and the wind picks up, as the sun slowly makes it's way through those clouds.

I flutters my eyes open again, this time not dizzy.

I'm being carried by Elden. His scent smells weird. Almost like cologne.

"Finally awake?" Elden speaks as he looks in the corner of his eyes.

"NEOPHYTE!" Nico screams as Elden sets me down.

Nico runs and hugs me.

"Neophyte! I'm so sorry!" Nico faked cried apologizing.

"What're you apologizing me for? After all this you done for me, you apologize? I should be thanking you right now, silly!" I spoke while smiling.

Nico went from fake crying to instantly smiling and giggling again.

As we were walking I felt the sun peek through again.

It felt good to wake up to the sun again.

I noticed a blanket tied around my neck like a cape. I kept it on, considering I was half naked.

"Thanks for carrying me Elden." I sad calmly with my hands behind my back.

"Eh? Your.. Your welcome..." He said looking to the side, rubbing his neck.

"It was no problem. Bengal is the one who saved you in the river. "

I kneeled down Bengal and hugged him, while he gave me more kisses.

"Thanks boy!" I said while smiling still.

When I stood up I checked our surroundings.

I see a huge bridge. Way down the path we were walking on.

Could that be? The bridge Elden described. The one over water, that led to the entrance of Choro Enyi?

"Is tha-" I got cut off.

"Entrance bridge to Choro Enyi? Correct." Elden said giving me a warm smile.

I could already see some buildings.

I'm getting an exciting feeling in my stomach.

"I'm estimating well arrive there around 4 o' clock, and your surprise ceremony will take place at 5 o' clock." Elden assured me.

"YAY!" Nico cheered while jumping, "Were almost there Choro Enyi!"

I smiled. I just can't wait. I feel like sprinting there.

But it's too far, I'll end up passing out.

"Don't worry mom, I'm coming..." I whispered while looking in the sky.

I just knew for a fact she was alive.

It wasn't even hope.

It was a fact.

I could still feel she was there.

She's not dead. 

I must've drifted off because the group is way ahead of me.

"Neophyte c'mon! Don't you want to get to Choro Enyi quick, silly?!"

She yelled waving a hand in the air.

"Yeah!" I said while sprinting back to them with a determined look on my face.

Mom...

I tear rolled down my cheek.

I couldn't help but cry.

"Eh? What's wrong? Don't cry! We're almost there!" Elden panicked.

He waved his hands in the air trying to make me stop crying.

More tears fell down my cheek.

"Neophyte!" Nico said warm hearted, "We will find your mother as soon as we get there! Okay?"

"Eh, don't cry!" He panicked. "Why is she crying? Don't cry on us!"

He was freaking out. It was hilarious...

My tears suddenly turned from sadness to laughter.

I loved these guys.

"Eh? What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing now? Are you bipolar or something?" Elden continued freaking out.

Me and Nico just laughed our souls out, at Elden's reaction.

It was just so funny.

I know this is not a time to be sad right now mom.

I smiled.

Here we come.


	11. Chapter 11 What Is This Feeling?

**I know this is not a time to be sad right now mom.**

**I smiled.**

**Here we come.**

It was about two o' clock.

Two more hours to go...

I was so happy, I felt like doing doing flips and cartwheels.

Eh... But I'm not that crazy like Nico.

I silent laughed.

I could see more, and more buildings, as we get closer to the entrance bridge.

The way Elden described it, it was exactly the same!

There were waves of water below the bridge.

I could smell the sea water from here!

I must've been smiling because Elden looked back at me and smiled back.

I could see vivid building that stood out from others. There were houses and buildings...

And more buildings!

I guess I'm just too hyped right now.

I suggest I chill out, or my brain would fuse out from too much jumping around.

Nico what just skipping the whole way there while carrying her stuffed Panda bear, Pan Pan.

After all she got lost on the way here to get food.

I'm pretty sure she misses the place too.

Elden came looking for her.

He sure did take a long way here.

We would fly, but I'm my wings are not fully trained yet, and that can be highly dangerous, Elden told me that on our way here earlier.

I can't believe there hold a ceremony for every Neophyte.

There must rarely have Neophytes, I'm assuming.

I still had a lot of questions, and since there was two hours of walking left, I decided to ask them.

"So Elden, you were born here right? Like me?" I asked expecting for a yes.

"No." He simply said, continuing walking.

"Huh? I don't get it, how are you here right now?" I asked him, he looked kinda sad.

Nico tried to explain...

"You see, h-" He cut Nico off.

"I'll explain Nico, that's fine," he said smiling.

"Okay, if you say so..." Nico said giving in.

Elden clears his throat before speaking.

"I was born in the World of the Living. Normal kid. 8 years old. Normal mom. Normal dad. Normal family. I was the only child, so I was really special to my mom. My dad was a heavy drinker. He would get so out of control, that he would hurt my mother. While I hid in my closet in my room. One day he got so out of control, he shot my mom to death. I came down stairs to see if everything was okay, because I heard a loud noise, and It got was so quiet.

I paused, my mom was right in front of me. With a multiple bloody red wholes in her chest. There was blood spilled out of her mouth.

It was terrifying."

He paused, while his voice cracked a bit.

"I'm sorry, for asking." I said sadly. "Elden, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No it's fine..." He paused again before continuing.

"My dad shot at me, when I didn't see him, but he missed multiple times, on how drunk he was. Dumb ass, I never really liked my dad. He would always be jealous of me, on how my mom took great care of me. As I was running upstairs, he tried following me while drunk. While he was halfway upstairs, he tripped, causing him to pull the trigger on himself."

"I'm so sorry." I said while looking down.

"What are you apologizing for?" He said looking confused. "You weren't there, silly..."

Me and Nico had a sweat drop.

"Any way," He said still walking, "I always thought my life as, 'Once Upon a time, Damn you, The end."

He looked up.

"I had no parents, and no where to go, I thought my life was over. Then suddenly I woke up in this place. My life wasn't over. Then I found Choro Enyi, all by myself. I joined Chro Enyi training schools, and soon got stronger." He said smiling.

"Now here I am." He said looking at me.

"Neophyte..." He paused.

"Yes?"

"It really means a lot to me to find your mother. You remind me of me, when I wanted to see my mother, hoping she was alive..." He paused.

"I will do whatever it takes to find your mom." He said determined. "I will do whatever it takes to bring you to happiness, even if it kills me." He said determined while balling up his fist.

"Thank you, Elden." I said giving him a warm smile as he returned it back.

I didn't realize it meant this much to him. I still had more questions to ask.

It was three o' clock!

I didn't realize how close we were.

We were so close to the bridge, I could hear the waves of the water.

I could see a gate, way at the end of the bridge.

We were almost there.

I need to hang on.

"So Nico. Where were you born?"

She looked up and smiled, and giggled. Jumping up in the air yelling

"Story time! Story time!"

She finally took a deep breath, and started talking like those narrators in those clips, in fairy tales.

"Once upon a time Nico was born in Middle Earth. She was sent to The World of the living with her parents to live a happy life." She puffed, and continued to use her manly voice.

I thought that voice was kinda funny

"She went home with her parents one day, she was only 4 years old, and then her parents went broke and poor. They didn't have food or comfort they could support the girl with, so they abandoned her. AND WAIT THERE'S MORE." She continued in her man voice. "Soon she had no where to go, and no parents, so she was sent back to Middle Earth immediately, while her parents lived on. THE END!" She screamed the last part in a loud deep demotic voice.

I jumped. She scared me with that one.

She laughed so hard, "I always get everyone with that one!"

Laughing at how scared I was.

It was kinda funny, so I did a quick laugh, while she giggled.

"So you don't want to find your parents?" I asked concerned.

"No." She simply said. "They'll eventually come back, when there a few seconds from death, and live here." She said happily. "They abandoned me for a reason." She smiled.

She was true in a way... But still I was worried, she was sad.

Deep, deep inside.

In the middle of my thought she pointed at the bridge.

It was literally right there. Right in front of us.

It was three thirty.

Thirty minutes crossing the bridge and we'll be at the gates of Choro Enyi.

I am ready for this.

We stopped right before the bridge. I could see gates from hear.

I could hear water.

I heard laughter.

I hear voices.

More people?

I could hear the town from here.

"Let's go!" We all said in union as we stepped on the stone bricked bridge.

I looked on the railing.

The waves were so big.

I smelled a lot of fish.

As I got done looking. I caught up with Nico, Elden and Bengal.

"Wait up!" I said while smiling, and running towards them.

They did a cheerful smile, Elden holding a thumbs up, while Nico was holding up a peace sign.

I caught up, and we began walking.

I was so excited.

Too excited.

My legs were shaking.

I couldn't stop them.

I couldn't stop smiling.

I guess I was too happy I collapsed.

"Neophyte! Are you okay?" Nico asked.

Nico and Elden kneel down to me.

"I'm fine!" I said waving my hands, trying to confront them, I'm alright.

"Clumsy, your too excited you can't even walk?" Elden had a sweat drop.

I still couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly Elden got down and suggested I get on his back.

"No I'm-" He cut me off. How many times are people im gonna' cut me off today?

"Just get on already..." He said getting annoyed trying to hide his blush.

"Okay... if you say so."

I climbed on his back.

I hope he doesn't plan on carrying me all the way there.

That would be exhausting, considering on how heavy I am.

We were walking.

Just walking...

But this time to a destination.

Since I was on Elden's back I got a good view.

I was just smiling away, pointing at all the beautiful things...

Which was everything...

We laughed all the whole way.

Now, I could really see the gate.

I can't believe I made it this far.

There were knights in amour ahead of us.

Not the kind of knights in that movie clip Shrek.

They were nights with no helmets.

Not everything was medal, they had actual clothing on. They're clothing was kind of fancy, not too casual...

I was still on Elden's back.

He carried me all the way here.

I even suggested to get off and he responded with,

"I won't let you."

I had a sweat drop.

But we were finally here.

As the knights looked closely at us, the leader spoke up.

He cleared his throat, "Elden, you're back! You brung Nicolsa too!" The cheerful knight said while waving, hello.

I was surprised. He cleared his throat so seriously, I though he was going to be harsh.

But I was wrong, he was kind.

Maybe I should stop judging people so quickly.

The night looked over to me, while I was still on Elden's back.

Why was he looking at me?

Was he going to tell me I had to go back because he didn't know me?

"Elden?...

Is that t-..." The Knight cracked his voice.

Elden cut him off.

"The Neophyte?" he said calmly like he expected that reaction.

"I found her on the way looking for Nico."

Nico giggled, not expecting that reaction.

The night was surprised. He ran up to Elden and repeatedly shook my hand, with a lot of  
'Nice to meet you's' , and 'Feel welcome's'.

Me and Eldon had a sweat drop, while Nico, cracked up her hardest, like she went through this before.

When the night got done shaking my hand, he pulled out, what It looked like a walkie talkie. It was multi-color and shaped like a butterfly.

I thought that was weird.

"Lady Ura the Neophyte has arrived! I repeat, the Neophyte has arrived!"

I was scared.

What was going to happen?

I guess I was squeezing to tight because Elden suggested me to calm down.

"Relax, everything's going to be just fine."

I nodded as a response.

Suddenly there was a loud cheer.

It shook the entire ground.

People.

I knew there were people beyond that gate.

Waiting for us.

Cheering.

Elden and Nico stumbled a little bit, on how the ground shook so much.

How did they know I was coming?

Maybe the life birds told them I was in middle earth?

"Men, pull the gates open! NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Said the men while they pulled ropes to open the gate.

The gate slid open at the bottom.

I nervous.

I couldn't help but squeeze tightly.

Cracks of light peeked through the ground.

I can't believe it.

I'm seeing more people of Choro Enyi.

The gate eventually was at the top, as we walked through.

It was silent for a second.

There was the town.

There was a clear pathway for us three to walk on.

All the people on the side lines were quiet like they were waiting for something.

I was still on Elden's back.

He kept walking like he knew what he was doing.

A lady at the top of the tower on the railing had a microphone.

Who is she?

Was she going to announce something?

Why is everyone quiet.

"Everyone Welcome, THE NEWEST NEOPHYTE!" She yelled to the whole town.

All of the sudden Bengal roars his loudest and everyone cheers.


	12. Chapter 12 The Ceremony of Neophyte!

**Reminder: I highly recommend you listen to the link I gave you in the media. Listen to it, as you read for the best results. Please and Thank you. **** /uCE-g8LNhTQ**

**Why is everyone quiet?**

"Everyone Welcome, THE NEWEST NEOPHYTE!" She yelled to the whole town.

All of the sudden Bengal roars his loudest and everyone cheers.

Why is everyone cheering?

I feel so welcome. 

Nico and Elden were cheering.

Elden sat me on the ground, holding me up, making sure I wouldn't fall.

All of the sudden,

he raised my arm up, like I won a championship, victory in a boxing match. 

I looked at the crowd.

There was a lot of 'Welcome back's!'.

This is, Choro Enyi...

Fight for Friends... 

I'm going to get stronger...

I will protect my friends.

A single tear dropped from the corner of my eye, and landed on my wrist.

It just dropped.

It didn't even stream.

It was a tear of joy.

The town was exactly as Elden described it.

Cheerful, Kind, and colorful.

I closed my eyes.

I thought about training,

and getting my strength up.

I'll do whatever it takes.

The guards took us in a huge tower to shower and quickly dress.

We were all in separate rooms.

Bengal went with me.

He sat on the royal master, king sized bed, and chewed on the pillows.

While I was in the shower, the hot water felt good on my skin.

I haven't showered in forever.

It felt good to be dirty, then get clean again.

After I got out the shower. I looked in the fogged mirror, and smudged the fog, so I could see my face.

"I will get stronger..." I said confidently.

"To protect my friends... In Choro Enyi." I promised with a serious look on my face.

I quickly dried off.

After I put on my white and blue ruffled outfit on, my wings immediately spread out.

It scared me.

The outfit had wing holes already for my wings to slip right through.

"How do I look?" I said twirling around showing Bengal.

Bengal had no style right now, so I was being silly and tied a blue bow on the tip of his tail.

I was wearing a mini dress, with ruffles at the ends. A blue ribbon was wrapped around my waist.

I had ruffled leg warmers and sleeves.

A maid brushed my now sky blue hair up, and held it up with a white ribbon.

My hair was too neat, and It wasen't like me, so I pulled some side bangs down, to make it look messy.

I walked out the room, with Bengal behind me, and seen my friends leaning against the wall.

They had their wings out too.

"Hey over here!" I said running towards them smiling.

They greeted me back.

I looked out the window, if was sunset, it was soon going to be dark.

"We'll be going now Neophyte." Nico blurted out, as I paused.

Wait.

What?

Going where?

There coming with me aren't they?

"Where are you guys goin', the door is this way!" I said pointing to the door we went in at.

"We are going to the crowd to watch your ceremony, silly..." Nico said looking down.

What?

That got me angry.

"You guys are coming with me out that door!" I explained to them.

"We are sorry Neophyte..." Elden said looking down. "We thought you wanted some alone time."

"Alone time?" I asked, holding my fist to my heart. "I never want to be alone..."

I spoke as my voice cracked.

"You guys practically carried me all the way here..."

I looked up and smiled at them.

"You pinky promised me, that' I'll never be alone!" I screamed with my eyes getting teary.

Elden's bright blue and greenish eyes widened.

They both ran up to me and bear hugged me.

I had to have my friends right there by my side, or I wasen't going to be happy.

We all ended up holding hands.

Elden on my right hand, and Nico on my left.

We walked out together, with Bengal in the front, roaring, while the crowd shook the ground again.

We stood in the middle of the crowd.

It was night, and lanterns and fire works, flew in the air around us.

Out of know where Elden and Nico spread their wings, and flew up holding my hand.

I was panicked at first.

But I knew my friends would never let me go.

The fireworks lit up my sky blue air.

I fluttered my glowing wings.

Hoping they would support my weight.

Nico and Elden smiled, as they let me go.

I wasen't scared I was going to fall, because I had trust in my wings to support me up.

I was in mid air, as my wings fluttered.

I did flips, and twirls, and played with the lanterns in the sky, as the crowd was below me cheering.

It felt good to be here.

To come to a town I'm already welcome in.

I didn't know how to properly land, so Elden, flew me down.

For the rest of the night, we danced, and laughed.

I met a lot of people.

But I was mostly with Nico and Elden.

We celebrated all night.

It was the best day of my life.

I never felt so much happiness.

"Just follow my lead." Elden said smiling as we danced.

"Okay, I said nervously... I don't know how to dance."

I sighed in relief as it was working out.

Sure I stepped on his foot a couple times, but it was pretty good, I think for my first time. 

At twelve o' clock midnight, more and more people, went back to their houses to catch some sleep.

It was really late, and everyone was worn out. People told me goodnight as they walked away.

Nico, Elden and me, went to the shore for fresh air.

it wasen't really a beach, there were a lot of rocks.

The wind blew, as the waves got louder and heavier.

We all looked at the waves and pointing out the stars. We must've been there for along time because I fell asleep on their shoulders.

Nico laughed while Elden got me on his back.

"She must've been tired, she had a long day today." Nico smiled while giggling.

"You got that right..." Elden responded back agreeing. "I hope she doesn't drool on me." Elden said having a sweat drop, as my chin was on his shoulder.

Nico continued to laugh hoping I drooled a lot.

Elden carried me to Nico's house with her brother she got adopted by.

I was placed in a guest room upstairs, with pajamas placed neatly on the twin size bed.

I lazily put them on.

"I'll be heading back to my home now, See ya'!" I heard Elden's voice downstairs, as I quietly fell in deep sleep. I shortly hear a door shut.

Thank you.

I whispered in my sleep, as I went to bed while smiling with my eyes closed.

Thank you so much.

For being there, supporting me.

Carrying me when I fell down.

Looking for me when I was lost.

Laughing when I needed to cheer up.

Pinky promising me. 

Helping me through all of this.

Thank you so much, Nico and Elden.

I really means a lot to me.

Thank you so much...


	13. Chapter 13 White Polka Dotted Saturday

_**A beautiful morning in Choro Enyi...**_

I woke up the next morning feeling a familiar squishy thing lick my toes.

It was Bengal of course lying down at the foot of my new bed.

The sun shined right through my new window, as I continued to rub my eyes.

"Morning Bengal." I yawned, as Bengal yawned back, showing a sign of trust.

I finally examined my new room upstairs.

My room _is_ upstairs._  
_

The room used to be Nico's old room, but she decided to sleep in the downstairs room closer to her brother.

Her brother adopted her, I was half sleep when I met him.

I remember his name being 'Ashida' but I was half sleep, once again...

Sure my room was pink and girly, with paintings of Pan Pan on the wall.

But I'm grateful I even had a room, and my friend have gave it to me, so I was going to accept it kindly no matter what.

I finally got up and stretched, as I heard dishes clinging downstairs.

"Neophyte get up already, or your breakfast is going to get icy cold!" Nico screamed up the stairs.

"Okay, one minute!" I screamed back downstairs.

I ran over to the calendar to cross out the date. It was March 16th, on a Saturday. I crossed It out with a purple marker. Smiling happily. It was the first morning officially in Choro Enyi for me.

I ran in my miniature bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and brush my hair.

I walked out the bathroom, to see Bengal chewing on a decorated pillow. I just pat him on the head.

"That's my boy!" I said proudly to Bengal.

"That idiot better hurry up, or I'm going to eat her breakfast." I heard a familiar male voice blurt out.

I started walking down the stairs to greet that idiot.

"Well look who's he-" I meant to say 'look who's here' but I tripped over the stud over the top of the steps.

I yelped out a "WAH!" while my wings immediately sprouted out, as I knew my hair turned blue.

I started doing flips in mid-air as I was going down the steps.

"Still not having full control of your wings I see?" Ashida questioned while gently laughing.

Nico giggled.

"I... think... I'm getting... the ... hang.. of it." I said while bumping into the wall multiple times.

Ashida, Nico and Elden had a sweat drop as I bumped my way over to the breakfast table.

He was right, I _obviously_ still needed to train some more with my wings.

I finally sat down, putting my wings in, having a sigh of relief I didn't die on my way down here.

As I thanked Ashida for the meal, and glaring at Elden, thankful he didn't eat it yet. I examined Ashida.

He had spiked green hair, and rectangle glasses. He wore a black kimono. He was quietly reading a news paper, with a warm smile on his face while drinking tea. 

He was very nice, and seemed to calm Nico down when she was super hyped up.

As I was eating Nico decided to start a conversation as she was on her third omelet. This girl eats a _lot_ for a small body.

"Neophyte, Elden came over for breakfast, so we could show you around town today!" Nico said smiling with all her teeth.

"Yup." Elden said simply, while grabbing food off my plate like I didn't notice.

"That would be great!" I said cheering. "Hey, I seen that! Lay off my breakfast!" I said grabbing a sausage patty from his plate with my fork.

Nico giggled while swallowing her ninth sausage link.

"Hey I didn't grab that much food from you!" He exclaimed picking even more food off my plate.

We went back and forth eating up each other's plate while Nico's plate was licked clean.

"Yummy!" Nico cheered licking her lips, as we continue to have a food stealing contest.

Ashida chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it!"

Suddenly me and Elden's plates were empty.

"You idiot you ate all of my breakfast!" he said pointing at his plate.

"Your an idiot! You scarfed down my food just as much as I did yours!"

"You owe me breakfast, now throw it up!" He said pointing to my stomach.

I had a sweat drop. "What're you? Crazy? I can't do that!"

"Why not?" He said confused."

"Because, I can't , and I won't!" I said closing my eyes while folding my arms.

"I'll just have to make you." Elden said with an evil smirk while wiggling his fingers.

"Creep." I whispered with a sweat drop.

"Neophyte hurry and get dressed so we can show you around!" Nico's voice getting further away as she ran to her room.

"Okay." I said while cleansing my dishes.

It looked like Elden was getting ready to chase me, with that evil smirk of his, so I ran upstairs quickly, as Elden got up the same time I did.

"I'm going to the bathroom idiot." Elden shouted laughing his butt off.

"I don't care!" I shouted at him while going upstairs to my room.

I looked in my dressers, I examined a lot socks, t shirts bra's and pantie-

Wait, how did Ashida_ possibly_ know my bra and pantie size?

I blushed while quickly shaking my head, taking those thoughts out.

I grabbed an outfit and hopped in the shower.

I closed my eyes as I shampooed and conditioned my brown hair.

I rinsed it out and washed my self with blue berry bar soap.

I immediately knew it was Nico's old soap because it was a kid brand, obviously for little kids.

It was funny, because it smelled a lot liked blue berries, and soon the whole miniature bathroom smelled like blue berries.

I turned the knob off and stepped out the shower, inhaling the wonderful blue berry scent.

I wrapped my hair in a towel, and grabbed another towel and wrapped my body in it.

I dried my body off while leaving my hair wet, and slipped my outfit on.

I put on ripped dark blue jean shorts, with a pull over navy blue hoodie Ashida bought me.

It had the words Choro Enyi on it in white letters, with two white strings on the side. I thought it was cute for a girl like me who didn't like being..._ girly_. I guess. It was kinda boyish, just the way I liked it.

I brushed my hair down, and left it kinda wet, since we were going to be walking around town, I wanted it to air dry in the sun.

I walked down stairs, skipping the stud on the steps making sure I didn't fall.

Elden was by the door as we heard Nico and Ashida shouting at each other in her room.

"I demand the white polka dotted, Saturday panties!" Nico obviously throwing a fitt.

" I told you those ones are in the washer, cleaning from last time you wore them, women!" Ashida shouted at her forcing to give her a different pair of panties.

"Well I'm not wearing panties till I get those ones!" Nico humphed.

"That's kinda of gross Nicolsa!" Ashida said demanding her to wear panties.

Me and Elden were waiting by the door and heard them while sweat dropping.

"Will you guys hurry it up already!" Elden yelled through Nico's room door.

"I'll just have to make them myself!" We heard Nico said.

She grabbed a blue marker and plain white panties and drew polka dots on them, and wrote, 'Saturday'.

She came out the room like that pant less.

We just starred at her as she marched towards us.

"What are you guys looking at?!" Nico pouted getting angry.

I guess she didn't notice.

Elden looked away pretending he didn't see anything. That pervert.

"Umm... Nico..."

"Nico come back, You don't have your skirt on yet!" Ashida shouted from Nico's room.

Nico finally looked down, blushing and sprinting to her room yelling,

"Why didn't you say so before!"

I laughed while Elden sweat dropped.

"Idiot." Muttered Elden.

Nico managed to come out, fully dressed this time.

"See ya brother!" Eco yelled skipping out the door while me and Elden waved goodbye.

"See ya! Oh, and don't forget to stop by my favorite cheese cake shop!" Ashida yelled while waving goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Stand Too Close

**"See ya! Oh, and don't forget to stop by my favorite cheese cake shop!" Ashida yelled while waving goodbye.**

As soon as I took one step out the door, the sun immediately punched me right in the face. It felt good actually.

"So where should we go first?" Elden said scratching his head.

Nico jumped up like she had an idea.

"Oooh, we should go to the ice cream parlor, and get yummy, yummy ice cream." Nico said licking her lips.

"That sounds good, even though we just ate breakfast, there's still room for dessert!" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Ice cream it is then." Elden said smiling as we walked.

We were walking to the Ice cream parlor as they pointed out small things, like gift shops, and grocery stores.

We arrived there shortly.

There was a young man and young girl working there.

They both had warm smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Nico, Elden!" They greeted in union.

"HI!" Nico screamed while waving.

"Hey." Elden simply said raising his hand waving.

The young man was very tall and had short brown hair with an Ice cream parlor hat on. The young girl was very pretty. She had curly long purple hair with round glasses on. She had a warm smile, which welcomed my heart.

"I see you guys made a new friend." The man smiled looking at me.

"Yeah she's the Neo-" Nico tried to introduce me but, the young girl hugged me from over the counter with her large chest suffocating me.

" Who is she? What's her name? She's so adorable!" She yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped while I was trying to scream help me.

"Mmmf mmm!" That was all that came out because my mouth was covered.

"Carly, let go your going to kill her!" Nico screamed worried.

Elden was just sweat dropping making sure to stay far away from the counter as possible.

"She's just so adorable, I can't help it!" She screamed while smudging me in her chest.

"Okay, Carly, that's enough..." The young man said calmly scratching his head.

I managed to squeeze my way from her grasp, and I ran as far as where Elden was standing.

I got on my knees panting. I couldn't breath in there!

"Awe, c'mon I want another hug!" Carly, I think her name was that, said while trying to reach her arms from over the counter.

"Get.."

I panted.

"Away..." I panted again. "From me"

Then I passed out on the floor, as my soul released from my body.

"No Neophyte, don't go yet! We didn't order our ice cream!" Nico said shouting.

Elden laughed, "I've already learned my lesson. Number one rule: Don't stay too close to the counter when Calrly is near by!" Elden said scolding me while I was still on the ground.

Carly laughed kindly. "Am I really that huggable?"

"No!" Everyone said in union.

Nico laughed. "This is why I love being so short!"

I got up, and dusted my self off.

Elden still laughed at me, while I smacked him upside his head.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said embarrassed.

"Haha... Ow!" He said holding his head. "What was that for, Idiot?"

Me and Nico looked at the menu, out of Carly's reach pointing out the delicious things.

We decided on our Ice cream and ordered.

I got a vanilla ice cream cone, with a cherry on top. I just wanted something simple and easy. While Nico ordered triple fudge, swirled with vanilla, dashed with colorful sprinkles. With one blue cherry on top.

The young man had a sweat drop, trying to write it all down.

"Two Ice cream cones coming right up!" They both said in union.

They soon handed it to us, while we bowed in respect with a thanks.

"This is delicious!" Me and Nico said at the same time.

"Thank you Simon and Carly!" Nico said taking a big lick of her ice cream again.

"Yummm."

Simon and Carly.

Two more friends, added to my list.

Simon and Carly gave each other a high five.

"Mission accomplished!" They said in union again.

"Now that will be $7.50 Enyi bucks." Said Simon while smiling.

Nico checked her skirt pockets. Nothing but a paper clip and a lint ball came out.

"Um... Neophyte." Nico said while fake laughing and scratching her head.

"Sorry Nico, I have no money." I said while I looked worried.

"Idiots, I got this one." Elden said while placing the money on the counter and scooting back some again, making sure to be more than a arm length away from Carly.

"YAY!" Nico yelled while jumping in the air. "Thanks Elden!" he said smiling while closing her eyes.

"No problem." He said simply.

"Huh? Elden, your not getting any ice cream?" I asked while pointing to the menu.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm still full from breakfast."

"Says the one demanding me to throw back up my breakfast." Me and Nico laughed.

"Eh? Shut up and enjoy you ice cream, brats!" Elden exclaimed while crossing his arms, like a little kid.

I had to admit the ice cream was really good.

"So where to next?" Nico asked while already finishing her ice cream.

I looked at her with my mouth gaped open, while she smiled licking her lips.

This girl must've been mad hungry.

"Oooh, I know where!" Elden said smirking evily while rubbing his hands together.

"This is not going to be good." I muttered while sweat dropping.


	15. Chapter 15 G-Gh-GHOST!

**"This is not going to be good." I muttered while sweat dropping.**

Nico just giggled as she skipped while we were walking.

As we were walking two friends of Elden walked pass. I assumed they were his friends because they seemed to know them.

"Hey Elden, Nico!" One waved, he seemed nice.

"A new friend I see? She's hot!" I heard the other one whispered to Elden while elbowing him.

Elden sweat dropped.

"Friend... Eh? Yes. Hot?... No." Elden said coldly out loud.

I stepped on his foot with all my weight.

"Owwww!" Elden said glaring at me.

Nico laughed out loud, holding on to her stomach.

We continued walking to where Elden was taking us.

We got there shortly.

As we were walking in the store I looked up at the wooden sign.

It said Magical gift shop.

"A magic shop?" I asked them.

Elden nodded as he opened the door for us gesturing us to go in.

When we walked in, it was really dark, with a lot of glowing things on the shelf.

"Welcome back Elden and Nico!" Said a happy old man by the counter, way in the back if the room.

He had a long white beard and a fisherman's hat on. And a leather vest.

"I see..." The man said stroking his beard. "You must be the new Neophyte in town?" The old man asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I walked up to him to greet him while bowing.

He smiled back asking me if I remembered my name. I simply responded with a 'No', while he stroked his beard thinking.

Elden and Nico came running up to me destroying the man's thoughts.

"Hey, try this potion for me will ya'?" Elden asked, holding up a bottle with glowy pink and purple stuff swirling around in it. It reminded me of a lava lamp.

"Urm... Is it safe?" I asked looking at it closely.

"Absolutely." The old man said giving me a warm smile.

I poured some of the glowing liquid in a sample shot glass, and gulped it down.

It was weird. It tasted like straw berry maple syrup, mixed up with brown sugar.

" I mean... I'm pretty sure it's safe..." The old man said scratching his beard.

My eyes widened.

What the heck was happening.

"Um... why is everything growing?" I asked while my voice was turning squeaky.

"No... your getting smaller." Nico said pointing at me looking confused.

"Elden, you jerk!" My squeaky voice said. "You planned this didn't you?"

He picked me up and sat me on the counter. I was as small as those lipstick containers Nico had.

"Put me down!" My squeaky voice yelled while squirming from Elden's two fingers.

Elden and Nico laughed so hard I had to cover my ears from all the vibration.

"Your so small!" Elden spoke out while still laughing.

The old man continued to stroke his beard.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I shouted. "Now change me back!" I demanded stomping my foot.

"Relax samples only last thirty seconds." Elden said still laughing.

"Your voice..." Nico said rolling on the wooden floor. "It's so funny!"

"Alright, that's enough playing." The old man said chuckling while snapping a finger.

I started to grow big again, with my clothes.

I looked at my hands.

"I'm back." I said sighing in a relief.

Elden continued to laugh while I coldly glared at them.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said closing my eyes and folding my arms.

"Sorry Neophyte..." Nico said holding her stomach. "Your voice was just so hilarious!"

I death starred them.

"Well since she had a free sample, you too have to as well." The old man said very quickly.

Elden and Nico paused.

"Whaaaa?" They both said with their mouths dropped.

"Payback!" I said while while balling up my fist and putting them on front of me.

"I get to pick them too!" I said, searching around the dark shop.

Nico and Elden looked terrified hiding in a corner.

"What do you think she's going to get?" Elden asked shivering.

"Probably a mutant changing potion!" Nico said closing her eyes while shivering.

As I was looking I over heard them, and death starred them. They flinched in response while I laughed my hardest. This was gonna' be fun.

I read the bottles while picking them up

The bottled was labeled 'Muntant changing head'. I read the back, it said, 'Changes the body's head into an unknown mutant. Samples last thirty seconds.'

"Perfect!" I said out loud. It was a green and purple glowing liquid.

That one was going to be for Elden I said while laughing evilly out loud.

This one is for a special someone... Elden. I said while setting it on the counter while the old man got the shot glass ready.

"Now time for Nico's." I said rubbing my fingers together.

I heard Nico gulped.

I walked over to an all orange glowing bottle.

It read 'Slow motion' labeled on the front. On the back it said, 'Makes the body move at a slow paste in any motion. Sample last for thirty seconds.'

I smirked while I sat it on the counter as the old man got another free sample shot glass and poured the liquid into it.

"Nico, Elden! Come out from your corners, time to drink up!" They moped there way to the counter as I pointed to the ones they were suppose to have.

Payback! I said in my head while smirking.

The smelled it and then gulped it down.

It was working. Elden face was turning scaly.

Nico screamed while trying to run, but her feet raised off the ground very slowly.

Elden looked confused of why Nico was screaming.

"Woah there, Elden." I said smirking while holding up a mirror. "What's up with the face? Lizard boy."

"It's just me Nico, I'm Elden!" Elden said as his lizard tongue dropped out.

But it scared Nico even more as she screamed louder and tried to run but failed as her knee wasn't even in the air yet.

I had to admit, his eyes were scary, but I laughed so hard as he tried to assure Nico that he was Elden.

I ran passed Nico pretending Elden was chasing me.

"You better run Nico the scary lizard is right behind you!" I yelled pretending to run.

She screamed even louder while closing her eyes.

The potion wore off as the old man snapped his fingers.

Elden's face was back to normal but Nico still was running with her eyes closed.

"Nico it wore off already!" I yelled at her.

But she still screamed while running with her eyes closed.

"Nico!" Elden yelled across the room.

Nico ran right into me causing me to bump right into the counters of potions.

This isn't going to be good...

I closed my eyes as a clear liquid poured on my head from a shelf.

I opened my eyes while rubbing my head, it hurt like heck.

Elden was in front of me looking right through me like he couldn't find me. He was getting closer.

Way too close.

"What's your freaking problem, Elden?!" I said while kicking him in the gut with my foot.

He flew back really far.

"Ow! Something kicked me!"

I laughed out loud, because it was funny.

"She's invisible!" Nico shouted surprised.

"Yes indeed." The old man said rubbing his beard. "The Invisibility potion. Turns any object invisible not allowing other humans see them."

I laughed. "Yup!" I said while getting up."It's official! You guys can't see me!" I said smirking.

Following my voice Elden rubbed his gut.

"Don't think I won't get you back for kicking me girl!"

I just laughed while picking up a old book from a book shelf.

"Look guys, it a floating book!" I said 'oohing'.

Elden sweat dropped while Nico clapped while laughing.

"Woah, Neophyte how are you all the way over here while doing that?"

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

I looked over to what she was pointing at. It was a floating wooden broom.

"Urm... Nico that's... n... not me." I said stuttering.

"Stop playing games! We all know that's you!" Elden said folding his arms.

"That's not me! I'm right here!" I said holding up the dusty book.

"If that's her..." Nico said pointing at the book. "The... Who's..."

"G... Gh... Ghosts!" We all said terrified.

"BOO!" The old man said appearing un-invisible. "I gotcha on that one!" He said chuckling while stroking his beard.

We all looked at the counter, and back to the old man.

"How did you get over there?!" We all exclaimed.

The old man chuckled even more while stroking his white beard. He has a problem with beard stroking.

Soon the old man snapped, as I turned back to my normal self. I sat down the book.

I still felt liquid on my forehead.

"Um... your bleeding." Elden said while pointing to my head.

I looked up and flinched in surprise.

"I didn't know I pushed into you that hard!" Nico yelled saying sorry.

I panicked while the old man insisted to calm me down.

He sat me on a old wooden stool and got out a first-aid kit.

He rubbed glowing white ointment on the open gash on my forehead, and rapped bandages around my head.

"All better!" I said thanking the old man and bowing. "See, it's okay Nico It barely hurts!" I told her while pointing to my head.

"Are you sure?" Elden said blankly. "It looked pretty bad."

"I'm just fine!" I hissed at him giving him a hint I'm trying to cheer Nico up.

"Okay, okay." Elden said sacredly while waving his hands. "If you say so."

Why did he care anyway?

Nico went from frowning to cheered up again like her happy self. She bounced up and down shouting 'YAY!'

We all smiled while leaving the old man a tip for giving us free samples.

We opened the door. "See ya later, pops!" Elden waved while me and Nico kindly waved.

The old man nodded as new customers discovered his shop.

We decided to walk around seeing if we saw anything interesting.

I loved walking around town like this.

The town was crowded, and there is a lot of people laughing and smiling in joy. I felt so comfortable walking around with my friends like this.

As we were walking, Nico and Elden didn't notice but I seen a training session across the side walk.

It was a building where you train at. I wanted to train. To fight for my friends. I wanted to get stronger.

I didn't want to go there today and leave my friends, so we continued walking.

We stopped by a public restroom because Nico couldn't hold it anymore. She sprinted in the restroom while I tilted my head over the water fountain for water.

As I was getting refreshed Elden splashed water on my face from a different water fountain. And my hair was wet again.

"Idiot! That was not funny!" I said ringing out my hair.

He continued to laugh while holding his stomach and closing his eyes.

"So that's how you wanna play? Huh?" I said under my breath.

While he was closing his eyes I splashed water on him from the fountain, while he jumped up.

"Hey!" He said shaking the water off.

"Isn't funny now isn't it?!" I said laughing.

He splashed me back on my jacket. And we went back and forth till we were completely wet.

Nico came out the bath room drying her hands.

She looked at us and was immediately disappointed.

"You guys went swimming without me?!" She fake sobbed , while me and Elden sweat dropped.

"All we did was this..." Elden said while splashing Nico with water in her face.

"Hey!" She said trying her face.

"That's all what we did." I said while splashing her too

"You should've of said so, she said while splashing us back." It was soon another water fight all over again.

We finally got done and we were laughing our butts off as we were soaked all over again.

"Well since we are wet, we should go hang out for a bit at the shore and dry." Nico said running towards the shore way down the path.

"Wait up!" Elden said running after her.

I ran after him shortly after.

We arrived at shore and sat up on rocks while waves of water splashed up against our feet.

I enjoyed the sun rays drying me off because we were all soaked.

I was just smiling as the sun smiled back while still shining.

It felt good relaxing by my friends by the shore.

They seemed to like it to because they were smiling.

I closed my eyes feeling the sun going through my wet clothes. 


	16. Chapter 16 Goodnight

_**I closed my eyes feeling the sun going through my wet clothes.**_

It's been some hours since we ate ice cream, and we were hungry. Elden was even more hungry because he didn't have any ice cream.

We were completely dried off and got up and walked back on the side walk. deciding on where should we go next to eat.

"Neophyte you pick!" Nico said jumping up. "What do you want to eat?"

"Umm..." I wasen't really sure. But an idea popped in my head. "How about we go to Ashida's favorite cheese cake shop?" I said pointing out my finger.

"That sounds great!" Nico shouted clapping her hands. "What do ya' say Elden."

"I don't care, as long as it's food." Elden said with drool coming out his mouth like he was a creep.

"Ew." I said stepping away from him.

Nico sweat dropped.

"Off to the cheese cake shop we go!"

I looked on Elden's watch. It was about four thirty, Ashida told us to get home safe around dark time. We had plenty of time left.

We walked to our destination, while Nico skipped there. We pointed out some more cool things. Like fountain statues and cool paintings for sale. We finger painted some paintings, but we got kicked out as it turned into a pain fight. Which I thought was funny, everything with Nico and Elden is funny.

Then we finally arrived there.

When we walked in cool air hit my face, it felt so good. Then a wonderful scent went up my nose. Cheese cake. It smelled like those good lotions people would get, but it was real and edible.

A man with a chubby cheeks, and a large bakery hat spoke to us.

"Hello Nicolsa and Elden, what will I get you today?" He had a cheery warm smile.

Nico waved and yelled. "Hi Chef Innie!"

Elden just drooled through the glass separating him from the cheese cake.

"Where is Ashida? He always comes here with you to the shop!" Chef Innie asked.

"He's at home, we were showing Neophyte around!" Nico said pointing towards me.

The chef drifted his pearly eyes to me. "Ah, the new comer in town? I see."

I bowed saying 'Hello' and 'Nice to meet you'.

"Get whatever cheesecake you want darling, and I'll give you a discount!" He blinked his pearly eyes and smiled at me.

I looked around. They all looked so good.

"I can't choose, there are too many." I said laughing softly while scratching my head.

"That's fine, I'll make you my special cheese cake!" He said writing it down.

"Really?" I asked smiling. "Thanks!"

Chef Innie.

Another friend on my list.

The old man at the shop is my friend too! Urm... but I don't know his name.

"Elden I'm suggesting you want your favorite Pineapple Upside-down cheese cake you orded last time?"

"Yeshh." Elden said as his tounge was on the glass.

Me and Nico sweat dropped.

"Nico I'm suggesting you want your favorite toasted marshmallow S'mores galore?" Chef Innie asked politely as he wrote it down on his list.

"YESS!" And soon Nico was drooling every where too.

"Gross..." I scooted away from there while sitting down.

We all waited awhile till cheff Innie came back out with miny bags with cheese cake in them.

He handed us four bags.

"The fourth one is free for Ashida! It's his favorite one! Have a wonderful day!" Chef Innie yelled, as Elden payed for us again.

"Thanks Elden." Me and Nico said.

"It's nothing." We all sat down at a nearby table outside the shop and had our cheese cake.

"So which cheese cake did you get?" Nico said as her cheese cake was completely gone.

"Umm... I don't know." I said starring at it. It was white cheese cake with whipped cream on top, dashed with blue berry syrup and three blue berries on top.

"Looks yummy..." Elden said starring at it, while his cheese cake was gone too.

"Lay off!" I said threatening him with my fork.

"I don't know that one, but mine was yummy!" Nico said licking her lips.

I soon finished mine without it being token by Elden and we walked around again, visiting booths, laughing and smiling.

We were walking all the way back home again as it was getting sunset. Passing the Magical Gift shop, and Ice cream stand.

"Alright, I guess I'll take you two home." Elden said stretching.

"Aren't w going to see your house?" I asked concerned.

"Why do you wan't to see where I live?" Elden replied back bluntly.

"Because I wan't to know!" I said folding my arms.

"Stalker." Elden mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" I yelled at him. "At least I asked and not followed you home, like those creeps do to find your location."

"Neophyte has a point there!" Nico said laughing her butt off.

"Alright then... Let's go." Elden said rubbing his neck as we followed him.

Instead of going to Ashida's house we turned a corner going in a different direction.

We stopped at a two story house, with a wooden porch. There was an outside patio on the second floor.

Elden wasen't that far from Nico.

Elden pulled out a silver key from his pockets and unlocked the door.

We went in a very neat and clean home, and took off our shoes.

"I'm home pops!" Elden screamed scaring me in the process.

A guy in his late 30's came out looking related to Elden.

"Welcome back!" He said while patting Elden's head while Elden got annoyed fast.

"This is your pops?" I asked concerned that he looked young for his age.

"No, he's my uncle. I just call him that because he's old and he stinks." Elden said crossing his arms.

"WHAT?" His uncle yelled out fake crying. "I'm only thirty five, and I _don't_ stink! How dare you say that Elden!"

"Yeah, if you want to believe that, I'll let you just so you can sleep at night." Elden said annoyed.

"Oooh, I've seen you have brang some ladies tonight!" The emotional man came over to us shaking our hands.

Me and Nico, and Elden sweat dropped.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Uncle Tim, and come over wheneverrr you like!" Uncle Tim said with hearts in his eyes.

"Eww, gross!" Elden exclaimed. "They are kids, lay off!" He said waving his hands in the air, and then hitting him in the head with a text book. "That'll do him for the night." Elden said smirking.

"Uncle Tim!" Nico shouted worried.

I sweat dropped. He just knocked out his Uncle.

With a text book.

They must have a good relationship.

"Don't worry about him, he will be just fine." Elden said going upstairs as we followed him.

"Nico has been here several times, but I'll still show you around."

We went through a hall way and he opened door showing us bathrooms, storage rooms, and closets.

"Last but not least, my room." He opened up a large boyish room.

He had black walls and dark blue carpet.

We all walked in, and a puppy runs up to me and Nico and licks us.

"RUFUS!" Nico screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a dog?" I asked him petting it gently.

"I don't know, why would I?" Elden asked making it complicated.

I sat on his twin sized bed and looked around.

"Finally some sitting down time!" I said sighing and stretching.

"Don't sit on my bed!" Elden exclaimed while I pulled my socks off.

"Why not?" I asked getting comfy.

"Because, your a _girl_ your not _suspose_ to like my room." He said stating the obvious.

"Fine instead of_ sitting_, I'll just_ lay_ on it." I said smirking while stretching some more.

"Don't lay on it either!" Elden said, raising a fist.

I observed his boyish room some more, he had a desk with school work on it, with books and note book paper. On his desk he had half eaten candy and a cup of pencils and pens.

"So school starts Monday right?" I asked.

Nico and Elden nodded.

While Nico was playing with Elden's puppy.

"Don't worry, you will get caught up soon. We are not working on any projects right now." Elden said while spinning in his desk chair.

"Good." I said having a sigh of relief happy that it didn't seem hard.

"Usually when we are on a project we have partners so we won't be confused. You can me my partner, since we live closer, for now on." Elden said while throwing me a heavy text book, so I wouldn't have to rub in his kindness.

"Ow!" I said as he through it at my lap. "What's this?" It was a thick red text book. I'll say more than one thousand pages.

"That's a book you'll be carrying around most of the time." Said calmly, like it was not big deal.

" Yeah right. This heavy thing?" I said struggling to lift it up.

"Yup, It's a book where we study on, and learn new topics." He said tossing another book over my lap.

I jumped as the huge thing landed on my lap. "Would you stop doing that?!" I asked holding up a fist.

It was a blue book, the same weight as the red one.

"That one is the one you always take to training hours." He said simply.

"I thought you _trained_ in training hours." I blurted out confused.

"You learn too."

I struggled as I tried to throw the heavy books back to him, as they landed on the middle of the floor, with a loud 'thump' scaring the puppy.

"Anyway..." I spoke changing the subject ignoring my weakness that I couldn't throw a book properly. "Why is your dog, locked up in here?" I asked.

"He chose to stay in here, because he's scared of my Uncle."

Me and Nico sweat dropped.

"Plus his food and water is in here." He said pointing to, two bowls.

"I'm suggesting you found out you had a Uncle here in Choro Enyi, when you came here?" I suggested.

"Yeah, long story, short. I found out he had the same last name, and he was my mom's brother. So I lived with him" Elden said while getting up. "Alright it's getting dark, time to go."

"Wait, let me see something." I said getting off his bed , and running over to his curtains, and sliding open a door behind them.

I stepped out on to his outside patio. It was a good few of everything. I could see the sun setting all the way down, while I looked to the other side, and the moon was out.

"What are you doi-" Elden peeked through the curtains to his patio.

"You have a patio and didn't tell me?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, so what it's just a stupid patio..." Elden said looking away.

"You come out here every night don't you?" I asked sadly, knowing he was probably thinking about his mom.

"What are you blabbering about, let's go." He said going back in his room from the curtains. I slid the door back as I walked back in, and put my socks back on.

We all walked downstairs while the puppy stayed in Elden's room, and slipped our shoes on. We opened the door and walked out, while Nico was on Elden's back sleeping.

She was really tired, we had a long day today.

We turned some corners and finally arrived at our home, and slid the door open, and being welcomed by Ashida, and Bengal.

"Welcome back!" He greeted us. "He seen Nico on Elden's back and took Nico to her room.

"Today was exhausting, I'm wore out." Elden said petting Bengal.

"Me too, but I hope we can hang out like that again." I said yawning.

I sat down the cheese cake on the table putting a note saying 'To Ashida' on it.

As Bengal and me was walking up the steps, Elden told me goodnight.

I stopped and looked back.

"Goodnight Elden." I smiled, he smiled back.

And then he left and went home.

I picked out some pajamas, and took a shower. I was really sleepy till the shower woke me up again.

When I was clean, I threw on my pajamas and, when I lied down in my bed with Bengal, I got sleepy again, as I pulled the covers over my face.

I looked at Bengal as he yawned. I smiled and pet him.

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17 Idiot

_**"Goodnight."**_

I woke up to the sunlight, begging me to force my eyes open.

I rubbed my eyes as I sit up, and Bengal is licking his paw at the foot of my bed.

"Morning." I said while smiling and petting his tummy.

"Neophyte get up, and eat breakfast before it get's cold, silly!" The short girl screamed up the steps.

I moaned into Bengal's warm tummy not feeling like getting out of my warm bed stepping on to that cold wooden floor.

But, I had to or that girl wouldn't shut up.

I stepped on the freezing floor and walked to my bathroom to freshin' up.

I walked to the steps, and stopped, to look down at the stub, and making sure to walk _over_ it, with Bengal behind me yawning as he got up.

"Morning." I said while yawning and stretching down the steps.

"Morning Neophyte!" Nico said already done with her breakfast.

"Morning!" Ashida kindly said while wiping up Nico's mess.

He was such a good brother for Nico.

" 'SHIDA HURRY UP, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Nico said sliding the front door open and running out wearing a uniform and carrying a small bag.

I wonder where they are goin'...

"I'm right behind ya'!" He shortly said while putting her dish in the sink trying to quickly wash it.

"I'll wash the dishes just leave it there." I said while smiling,

"Oh thank you so much! I oh ya' one!" Ashida said relieved, sprinting out the door running after Nico.

"Wait Ashida where are you guys headed to?" I yelled out the left open door, down the stone bricked street.

"To Nico's Sunday camp! We'll be back around four o' clock! Take care of the house for me will ya'!" He yelled back as his voice was getting further and further away.

I hope they weren't late.

I finished my pancakes and bacon, and gulped down my milk.

That was delicious.

Thanks Ashida, I said in my head.

I finally ate my whole meal of breakfast without that fool taking it.

I scrapped the remains in the trashcan and began doing dishes.

I heard the front door slid open.

"HEY!" A familiar male voice shouted. "Anyone home?!"

It was, of course... Elden.

"In the kitchen!" I shouted back while running water.

"There you are." Elden said scratching his head. "I see your on dish duty!" Elden said cracking up.

"I chose to do this idiot! I said angrily, apparently I wasen't paying attention and a sharp object cut my index finger at the bottom of the sink.

I gasped out in pain, while clutching my soapy finger.

Elden immediately stopped laughing and ran over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at my finger and seen a lot of blood on my finger from just one finger.

"Yeah, it's nothing... Ow!" I said as the soap got in to my cut.

Elden turned on the faucet on the other half of the sink. "Here, run water over it to get the soap out, I'll grab a first aid." He said running to a back room.

It hurt like hell as the soap made it's way into my body.

Elden came back shortly and handed me a dry-off towel.

"Dry the water off, and I'll wrap it up." He said turning off the faucet.

"Rule number two." Elden said continuing his rules from yesterday at the Ice cream parlor. "Never leave knives or any sharp object at the bottom of the sink, smart one." Elden said lecturing me like I was some stupid kid.

"I KNOW that!" I exclaimed at Elden, "I just got... distracted." I said looking away as he got out a white ointment, that looked like it would sting.

"Yeah right... Now hold still." He said steadily applying the ointment.

I flinched, because I knew it was going to sting... _A LOT._

"I said hold still, idiot... now hold STILL!" He said looking like a murderer.

"I can't help it, I know it's going to hurt, so why not get it out already!" I yelled back at him.

"Fine then I will count down, so you'll know for _SURE_ that I'm about to put it on."

"Okay, get your countin' already..." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay... 3... 2..." Then suddenly he applied it on only the number 2.

"OW!" I hissed kicking his leg. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"OW!" He hissed back, from me kicking his leg. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

He quickly wrapped a bandage around my finger, while I pouted.

"You said you were going to count down, idiot!"

"I didn't tell you what number I was going to count down to!" He said laughing while holding his stomach.

"Stop laughing at me, and help me with these dishes!" I said walking over to the sink.

"Fine since you have an injured finger, I wouldn't mind helping..." He said rolling his eyes and walking to the sink side with the soap and dishes in it.

"You wash, I'll rinse and dry." I said simply. "Got it?"

"Sure whatever..." He made sure to take all sharp objects out.

As he washed them and placed them in the empty sink, I sprayed them down with the attached sprayer.

I then dried them off with a dry towel, I finally placed each one, one by one, into the dish rack.

We were soon done, and as I was putting the last dish in, a wave of warm dirty water splashed up against my face.

"IDIOT!" I yelled.

A blast of laughter was heard from him.

I quickly blasted him with icy cold water from the sprayer attached to the sink.

His eyes widened as I sprayed him. I kinda sprayed Bengal in the process.

Elden quickly flew to the steps, where the water could't reach.

"Think again before spraying that thing over here", he said flying by the steps. "It's either spray the whole house trying to get me, or don't spray me and loose the contest!" He said while laughing.

"I'm going to get you Elden!" I screamed chasing him up the stairs. But he was obviously faster right now because he had his wings out.

I managed to get in the room with Bengal behind me , and find Elden no where in sight.

I checked behind dressers, under my bed, and in my bathroom.

"Where did he possibly go?" I said sitting on my bed getting a good angle of my room.

Suddenly something yanked my hair from the ceiling.

I yelped getting frightened, while he was above me, on my ceiling.

"You idiot, get down here and fight!" I said trying to grab his foot.

Trying to grab his foot multiple times and continuously failing, I laid down face first on my pillow, and moaned.

Elden laughed, while finally coming down.

"What's wrong, giving up already stupid potato?" He asked fake worrying, and making baby faces.

I laughed at his insult, he said when we were in the woods.

I finally turned face up, "Shut up idiot pumpkin..." I said lazily.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him with my hands behind my head.

"I came here because I knew Nico had Sunday camp."

"So..." I said for him to continue.

"So, I knew you were going to be alone." He said tossing a stuffed pillow at Bengal, while Bengal caught it and chewed on it some more.

That's right.

He did pinky promise I wouldn't ever be alone again.

Elden, changed the subject completely.

"So why have you been getting hurt so recently?" He asked pointing to my injured head from yesterday, and then to my finger from fifteen minutes ago.

I looked at my neatly wrapped finger. "I don't know, you tell me..." I got up and looked at him evilly.

"What are you doing?" Elden said slowly flying up to the ceiling. "I have wings remember, you can't get me up here!" He said laughing.

"You really think so?" I said as I sprouted my wings, as my hair turned Sky blue.

Elden held his hands up. "Woah there, you can't fully control those things yet!" He said panicking.

I closed my eyes and focused on Elden, my wings lifted me up fastly, then bolting off the ground, heading straight to Elden like a bullet.

"Slow down!" I heard Elden, but it was too late now I couldn't control them yet.

I was going to smash into his chest, but my energy went down quick, because my wings used too much power. I ended up landing on his chest softly, as my wings went back in, my hair turned back and my eyes closed.

I was so weak, I couldn't move a muscle.

"You idiot..." Elden said softly while holding me tightly making sure I didn't fall. "Don't every use that much energy all in just your wings, it could bring stress, which is bad for the body." He just sighed and flew back down to my bed.

"S...Sorry, I guess I got too carried away..." I said chuckling softly while smiling,

"Idiot." Elden muttered while flying going downstairs to get a wet cloth to put over my head.

I could feel Bengal licking my ankles this time, because I had on ankle socks.

Then Elden came back up from the stairs walking this time with a bucket of water and a white cloth. He ringed out the towel and then gently placed it on my forehead.

I then see him look on my book shelf digging through stuff.

That idiot, I'm going to get him for snooping around in my stuff.

I was too tired to even speak.

He finally found something and sat down on the edge of my bed reading it, as I dozed of with a quick nap.

I sighed in my head. If you _could_ even do that.

I really need to train some more, to get my strength up.


	18. Chapter 18 Are You Even Sure?

I really need to train some more, to get my strength up.

I woke up to Elden reading a chapter book obviously off my book shelf, while at the foot of my bed, where Bengal usually sleeps.

I flutter my eyes open, while looking at the panda clock hanging on the wall.

It was three o' clock. I remembered Ashida saying that him and Nico would be back around four.

Elden looks up from _MY_ book.

"Look who's awake..." He said as I looked over to him. "Good evening miss _can't-control-her wings-and-pass out_." He said bluntly.

"Good evening Mr. dig-_through-my-stuff-without-permission-and-read-my-stuff_." I replied back in the same tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Your the one who passed out without permission."

"Since when do I need _permission_ to pass out?" I said sitting up as a wet cloth falls in my lap.

"Well you don't just pass out without telling anyone." He said flipping a page from _MY_ book.

"I didn't know I was going to pass out." I said looking in a different direction.

"Idiot." He muttered while getting up and stretching placing the book back on my shelf. "Don't stress about it, it's bad for the body..."

"I know, stop telling me that already." I said while still in my sitting up position.

He grabbed the towel from my lap, took a bucket from by my bed, and flew downstairs.

Bengal went back to his spot, where Elden was sitting at and started licking my toes. When he got down, he started licking his paws.

I then got up, stretched and patted down my bed hair as neatly as possible.

I opened my low window and looked out of it, while my hands were hanging out.

It felt good while the breeze was swiping on my face. The sun was basically kissing my face.

I just looked out watching town folks walk pass and hearing normal conversations. I wasn't being stalkerish or anything, but you shouldn't talk about how people's toe nails look behind there back. That was the weirdest conversation I've heard all day.

I heard Elden walk upstairs into my room.

"Hey..." Elden said kneeling by me.

I just ignored him, I didn't feel like arguing, I felt like enjoying the breeze.

"Hey..." He spoke a little louder.

I stayed looking outside trying my hardest not to respond.

"HEY!" He yelled while almost yanking the hair out of my head.

"OW!" I yelled back while holding the piece of my hair he pulled. "Would you stop pulling my hair?!" I said pushing him back some because he was practically breathing on my neck.

"Well the stop ignoring me!" He yelled while folding his arms.

"I wasn't ignoring... I was just not listening." I said looking back out the window.

"Yeah right, what are you doing hanging out the window anyway? Next thing you know a creep is going to be peeking through here while you sleep!"

"Shut up with your nonsense..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, Nico and Ashida are here already." I looked up at the Panda clock. It was four fifteen.

I can't believe I was looking out the window for that long.

"I'm heading out." He said while standing up.

"Wait I'm going to." I said standing up too.

"To my house?" He said bluntly "No your not. Your staying here."

"No," I said simply. "I don't want to go to your house with that freaky uncle of yours!"

I said while slipping on my hoodie from yesterday. "I was going to walk you home."

"Walk me home?" He said unfolding his arms. "Why?"

"Urm... I was planning on going to the ice cream stand again to get ice cream on the way home." I said scratching my head.

I didn't want to tell him I was going to a training session to sign up to have a personal training.

"Okay... if you want to." We walked both walked downstairs making sure to skip the stud.

"Hey Neophyte feeling better?" Nico asked while she was finger painting with Ashida.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess." I said while giving them a smile. "Thanks for asking, really!"

"You'll have to be careful next time!" Ashida said. "Where are you kids headin'?" He asked as we were slipping on our shoes.

"I'm walking Elden home." I said while sliding the door open.

"Okay be safe!" Ashida said back giving us a warm smiled.

We walked in silence as we turned some corners.

Then Elden decided to speak first.

"So..." he said walking in front of me. "Where are you really heading?" He said with a serious expression. "Tell me the truth."

I gulped, how did he figure out I was lying? Is it that obvious?

I tried to play the cold shoulder game again pretending I didn't hear him.

"Speak." he said sternly.

I sighed and defeat and spoke up.

"I'm going to... I'm going to the training sessions." I said looking down.

He stopped as I bumped into his back.

I looked up and he was looking behind his back, while he was starring at me.

I tried not to look in his bright eyes, but couldn't resist it.

He turned completely around this time looking directly in my eye.

I looked back down.

"Look at me." He said sternly while I'm ignoring him again.

"Look at me!" He said this time yelling at me.

I immediately felt bad for ignoring him.

I finally looked at him with sadness in my eyes. Almost about to cry, but I refused my body to.

"Are you sure your willing to do this?" He asked lifting up my chin.

I nodded 'Yes' looking away.

"Look at me!" He said yelled once again.

"They are going to hurt your feelings, don't go!" He said shaking my shoulders.

"But I have to!" I said removing his hands off my shoulders viciously.

"You can't! They are just going to turn you down!" He said trying to calm me down.

"I'm going to at least try! I wish you would stop underestimating me so much Elden. I wish you'll let me just try for once!"

He went silent. He turned back around.

"If you want to get your feelings hurt then so be it!" He said as we continued to walk.

I knew he was probably right, but I still needed to just try or wasn't going to be able to sleep at night!

I sighed as we walked in total silence all the way to his house.

We walked all the way to his porch, as he slammed the door in my face as my hair flew back from the doors wind.

I just sat there on the porch looking shocked he would actually slam the door in my face with out saying goodbye. Tears forming on the corner of my eyes. I feel like I just lost a friend.

I was just about to walk off when he cracked it back open to see if I was still there.

He opened it all the way taking a look at me.

"Sorry to be so cruel to you right now... I just don't want to see your feelings hurt. I want to see you happy, I would do anything to see you happy..." He said covering half his face with one hand trying to hide his slightest embarrassment.

A tear streamed from the corner of my eye that was already forming.

"So wipe those stupid tears off your damn face." He said slamming the door again blowing the tears off my face.

He cracked open the door again.

"Oh, and good luck." He said coldly. He slammed it back again.

I smiled a little. Happy he still had some hope for me at the training session.

Making sure he didn't open the door again, I rubbed the tears of my face with my wrist, and walking down the creaky wooden porch.

Now I'm not even sure if I should even go...

Am I even sure?


	19. Chapter 19 Sleep the Pain Away

_**Am I even sure?**_

I began walking to the town as people were holding closed umbrella's.

Was it going to rain soon?

I looked up as sunshine was on one side of the sky, while some clouds were coming in from the other side.

I found my way to the training session while tracing steps from yesterday when Nico and Elden was showing me around.

I opened the metal door and walked right in, hoping to get this over with strongly.

I quickly observed the room, there were knives. All type of knives my father showed me as I was a kid.

Pocket knives, throwing knives, Boker knives, Boot knives, combat knives, and plenty more I didn't feel like naming.

There were swords and guns too. I actually knew a lot of the guns, but I had no time to look at them.

I walked up to the front desk, where a muscular man was sitting chewing on a medal tooth pick.

How do you even chew on that?

I examined him.

He had a big scar on his left eye.

His left eye was light blue, while his right eye was brown.

I guess the scar ruined his eye. His eyes were creepy.

"What do you want little girl?" He said coldly while taking out his chewed up stick of medal.

"I want to train." I said simply said trying not to stutter.

"What's your name?" He said eye balling me.

I panicked.

What should I say?

Should I give him a fake name?

Or tell the truth?

"I don't know." I said looking down.

"Your a Neophyte. Get out of my shop." He said sternly.

"But sir. I-" He cut me off.

"No new comers wouldn't survive training here." He said. "There are no sessions available right now anyway."

He said while thunder clapped against the building.

"Now get out!" He said pointing out the door.

I through a cup of water sitting at his desk on him, while he got up slamming his hands on his desk.

I couldn't control myself, I was just so angry.

"Do you really wan't to try me, little girl?" He said with an angry red face.

"You. Will. See." I said angrily at him, while stomping out the building.

I closed the door behind me.

Rain was pouring down fast, while town folks were walking up and down the streets with umberella's.

I finally let tears shed, as I walked out the shop.

I had no umbrella or anything.

I was already wet, there was no point of pulling my hood up now.

I shed tears while walking home.

You couldn't tell because water was pouring off my hair on to my face.

I was walking home looking miserable.

I felt like a weakling.

I hated being a Neophyte.

How was I suppose to get stronger when no one gave me a chance...

I walked by the shore.

I wanted to let it out all right here before I got home so no one would see me cry.

I screamed my loudest out in pain.

As I got on my knees and palms, putting my head down.

Tears pouring out my eyes as rain slapped against me harder.

I got up, and a black thing surrounded my head.

It was an umbrella.

I quickly turned around seeing who it was.

It was Elden, getting soaked as he blocked the rain from getting to me.

His soft voice made me cry even more.

"Come one." Elden said softly. "Let's go home."

I screamed again swatting away the umbrella away from his hand as it fell on the shore.

Elden let the bangs cover his eyes.

He looked broken just as much as I did.

I knew he didn't want to see me cry.

I felt bad for denying his kindness.

Before Elden could say anything I ran away to home screaming while crying.

I should've _never_ done that...

I should've _**never**_ done that!

I said in my head while the rain mixed with my tears.

I was closing my eyes while running, getting as far away as possible.

"Rule number 3." Elden whispered. "Never push yourself too hard."

"Take step-by-step working your way to the top." He whispered while I ran away screaming and crying my eyes out.

"Why..." He continues whispering as I run away. "Why must she be so stupid and cry in front of me like that? It's already painful enough... seeing her sad..." He tried not to yell in anger.

"_Why_?"

He said gasping like he was in pain. Infact he was. Seeing me run away like that was already painful enough for him.

_**WHY?!**_

...

I managed to crawl to the porch of the house.

I stood under the porch's roof, wiping away all the tears, trying to leave no evidence that I've been crying my eyes out.

I practiced smiling, but failed.

I walked in soaking wet.

Ashida and Nico were eating dinner, there was a plate on the table for me but I just looked down as they looked worried.

"Neophyte..." Nico said sadly.

"We were worried about you." Ashida said sadly as well too.

"Your all wet... Are you okay?" Ashida said worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said looking down.

"Bu-" I cutt Nico off.

"Don't worry." I said looking up at them by the steps. "It can bring stress, which is bad for the body." I said trying to smile, but it didn't turn out good, so I sprinted upstairs to my room.

"Neophyte wait!" Nico screamed as she was about to run after me.

"Nico..." Ashida said calmly. "Let her have some alone time for now. Okay?" He said while smiling.

Nico understood and continued to pick at her food.

"So what happened... T...To... Neophyte." Nico asked picking at her steak. She couldn't eat while her friend was upstairs depressed.

"I over heard her saying she was going to try to go to a training session." Ashida said while looking down.

"I wanted to stop her, but I didn't want to crush the poor girl's dreams."

"They denied her?" Nico guessed.

"Yes."

"I'm not hungry anymore, brother." Nico said setting her fork down gently against the plate. "Please excuse me." She said politely but sadly while walking to her room.

"Nicolsa, wait!" Ashida shouted at Nico like there was still hope.

Nico looked up at her dear brother hoping he had an idea to make Neophyte happy again.

"Nico, I've been thinking..." Ashida said rubbing his chin.

"Remember how I trained you at the old Emperor's battling stadium?"

Nico eyes got wide.

"You don't mean-"

Ashida cutt her off.

"Yes."

"Thanks brother!" Nico said while jumping up on Ashida's chest and hugging to him tightly while tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Ashida smiled while hugging Nico back and finally setting her down.

"So when are we going to start training with Neophyte?" Nico said jumping up and down like a rabbit who had coffee.

Ashida chuckled softly. "Calm down Nico..." She managed to calm down while Ashida told her, "Every day after school, starting Tuesday."

Nico was about to bounce off the walls but she held it in until sprinting into her room.

Ashida then heard loud screaming inside of a pillow.

He had a sweat drop.

Ashida smiled warmly, while putting my dinner in the fridge for later. When I decided to feel better.

I buried my face in my pillow.

I couldn't even cry.

I let it all out outside.

Does it always rain when someone is sad?

Just like it rained that day I fell in to the river.

Nico was very sad.

Elden was too.

But this time we were all sad.

Bengal whined like a puppy, and squeezed his way beside me.

I lifted my head from the pillow.

"It's okay Bengal...

I'm not okay...

I'm just a weak, worthless piece of garbage."

I said to Bengal while he whined as he dug his nose in my side.

"But I promise I will show the people who called me weak. Right in front of their faces..." I said squeezing my fist together.

I looked up at the clock it's been an hour since I took a shower, and changed into a short white sleeved night gown, Ashida bought me. It was seven o' clock soon getting darker and darker. It stopped raining.

"I promise dammit!" I said as my voice cracked as I punched a whole in the the frame of my wooden bed set.

The frame was thick. Super thick. Straight solid wood.

But a whole was setting right there in the middle of it, the size of my head.

Blood trickled down my knuckles as Bengal licked them.

I smiled and thanked Bengal for always being there for me. As he continued to lick my knuckles.

It was getting to dark so I reached over my bed and plugged up my blue lava lamp, Nico got me as a 'Welcome to our home' gift. It lit the whole room blue. A sad color.

Nico.

She was so sad as I sprinted up the steps.

I'm such a jerk.

With that I dozed off, in a light nap, suspecting to get up soon. I wasen't really tired but I forced my self to sleep away from all the pain today.

I just slept the pain clearly away...


	20. Chapter 20 Thank You So Much!

_** (I highly recommend listening to the link while reading this chapter, for the best results. Please and thank you. /uCE-g8LNhTQ )**_

_**I just slept the pain clearly away...**_

I woke up next to Bengal, laying his chin on top of my stomach.

I looked out the window. It was still dark.

I carried my eyes over to the Panda clock hanging on the wall.

"Tic, toc, tic toc-" The clock was ticking away.

I slept for an hour, it was eight o' clock.

I felt way better than before.

I felt like I still had a chance.

Bengal sat up while I sat up, dangling my feet off my bed.

I was just starring at my blue lava lamp, when suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted lightly towards the door.

Ashida came in and sat on a stool close by my bed.

"I see your up." He said kindly. "Feeling much better aren't you?" He rubbed the top of my head like I was a stranded puppy.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being rude down stairs."

"No, no need to apologize Neophyte." He said waving his hands at me while smiling.

"School starts tomorrow early, I suggest you wake up early. I'll have breakfast ready when you wake up." He said calmly.

I panicked.

"Oh no!" I said grabbing my head with two hands. "I never picked up my uniform! Elden was going to show me around the school early! I don't even have a bag carrier!"

I need to apologize to Elden right now!

"Ashi-" Ashida cut me off gesturing me to calm down.

"Don't worry, it's all taken cared of."

Ashida said while walking to my closet door and sliding it open. He pulled out a school uniform. The shirt was all white with a black collar. A red tie going around the collar area. The skirt was all black. I had high black thigh high socks to go with it. I had a short sleeved and a long sleeved shirt. He also pulled out a training uniform with silver armour to go with it. Also a black school carrying bag. _**(It's in the media.)**_

I turned on the lights and got out of my bed and slammed into Ashida hugging him.

He flew on the floor as I continued hugging him.

He was panicked at first and then smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you so much Ashida for all that you done for me already!" I shouted with tears of joy.

He laughed while patting my back while we were on the floor.

"Thank you!" I said sitting up and wiping my face off with my wrist. "Thank you so much."

I realized I was still smashing him, I quickly got up and blushed, as I helped him up.

I need to apologize to Elden.

Elden.

"Elden's outside standing outside the porch" Ashida said smiling reading my mind.

"Really?!" I said my eyes getting wide. He simply nodded while I flew down stairs as my hair turned blue, forgetting about my energy. My energy didn't care as long as I was running after Elden.

I slid open the door to see Elden off the porch looking at the sky.

I walked slowly on the porch, to see if he was alright.

He looked at me.

His eyes widened.

My wings blasted off the ground as I flew around Elden, my legs wrapped around his neck while we were sent flying to the ground.

"Elden!" I said screaming. "I'm so sorry! Forgive my childishness!"

He looked up at me while I was on top of him.

"Your crazy. You almost killed me back there." He said panting while sitting up. I was now in his lap facing him.

My smile went down, is he still mad at me?

"Of course I forgive you! Your my friend! Silly!" He laughed while wrapping his arms around me hugging back.

My smile came back.

I was happy again.

I loved being like this more than being depressed.

He tackled me while I was on the ground instead, getting my hair wet from the wet green grass.

We were just laughing until he continued hugging me as we twirled around in the air laughing.

I buried my nose in his neck giggling as we were twirling around in mid air.

He blushed a little then he ignored it, while putting his chin on top of my head.

We finally came down to the ground while still laughing from flying around above the house.

"Urm... Elden you can let go now." I said blushing as he was still holding me as we got the ground.

He blushed letting me go. "Right." He said smiling warmly.

I put my wings in as my hair changed brown again.

I leaned up against Elden whispering in his ear.

"Thank you." I must've been too close because he blushed, causing me to blush.

"We should go to bed now, we have to get up early." He said rubbing his neck. "I still have to show you around the school!" He said smiling.

"Right." I said looking down continuing to blush.

He walked me up to the front door.

"Goodnight Elden." I said smiling.

"Goodnight, see ya' in the morning!" He said while walking down the street.

I smiled to myself as I went to my room upstairs happy.

Ashida must've went to bed along with Nico.

I'll apologize to Nico after school.

I went up to my calender as I crossed off the day today, I forgot to do so in the morning.

I smiled while getting comfy to Bengal again smiling,

This time Bengal looked a little more happy he yawned while licking my knuckle again one more time.

I laughed lightly to myself.

I switched off the lights and the lava lamp.

I yawned back, flipping the covers over my neck.

"Goodnight Bengal."

I closed my eyes this time smiling.

Thank you!

Elden, Ashida, Nico.

For bringing such happiness again when I needed it.

** (This is not the end. There is 20 more chapters to go, possibly even more. Follow and Vote on Wattpad to motivate me to publish them. Or review and vote on here. Please tell me any errors or grammar that needs to be fixed. Thank you for reading all the way up here! I will publish soon, if you vote and review. Follow me on here and on Wattpad! Thank you all so much and feel free to leave a review for questions and other things. Oh and Choro Enyi means Fight for Friends. It's a language in Igbo if you didn't know. Peace!)**


End file.
